El trebol
by Krish2014
Summary: Un colgante de trebol que Clarión le entrego a Milori antes de separarse tiene mas secretos de los que se pueden imaginar. Un hombre que lo quiere por su poder, una chica maligna que puede volver y cosas que no se pueden decir ¿estara Milori preparado para lo que viene? De tener un error pueden ponerle fin a la tierra de las hadas. Milarion!
1. Chapter 1

_**Un colgante en forma de trébol que Clarión le dejo a Milori cuando se separaron esconde más de lo que cualquiera imagina y ahora en su reencuentro un hombre lo quiere por su poder, una chica llena de maldad que puede volver, sueños que muestran cosas que pasaron, misterio y cosas que no se pueden decir ¿Milori estará listo para todo lo que se viene? En caso de fallar seria el fin de la tierra de las hadas y la oscuridad reinaría. Clarión x Milori **_

La habitación estaba desordenada, los espejos rotos igual que la mesa, las flores que alguna vez habían adornado el lugar estaban rotas en el piso… se escuchaba un sollozo, y un lastimero y leve gemido de culpa. La niña de pelo castaño miraba el desastre que había provocado con su control del polvillo… hasta la alfombra en el piso estaba hecha añicos. Bajo su mirada mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro y se sentaba en una esquina, para luego abrazar sus rodillas y dejar que el llanto fluya

–Soy peligrosa…- murmuro con temor mientras daba leves tiembles. No era su culpa enojarse tanto, no lo era, después de todo su furia se había desatado al saber que no lo volvería a ver nunca más… -Milori dijo que todo iba a estar bien…- murmuro para sí misma llena de miedo por lo que podía hacer –él nunca miente…- trato de convencerse. El llanto resonaba en la habitación y desde la puerta había un hombre que la espiaba, sus ojos eran grises y la miraba sorprendido; quería entrar, pero la puerta no se abría. Frunció levemente el ceño y trato de vuelta de entrar, estaba por decir algo cuando una sombra apareció.

Era un hombre con ojos rojos y piel blanca, estaba vestido de negro y dejo salir una carcajada

-¿no has visto lo peligrosa que eres?- rio haciendo que la niña solo se encogiera más contra la pared –cariño…. Es tu naturaleza… no podrás mantener atrapada a Cali dentro de ti para siempre, es parte tuya- sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba a la joven. Ella levanto la mirada, mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos celestes

–el polvillo nos da vida y nos permite volar… no es malo- murmuro parándose a la defensiva

–Pero mira lo que causa… destrucción…- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba el desastre

-¡yo no lo usare para mal!- dijo enojada mientras daba pasos para atrás

–No, tu no- dijo con desagrado –Cali si…- sonrió y la volvió a mirar con sus ojos rojos

–No cambiare mi forma a la de ella…- dijo asustada mientras volvía a sentarse en el piso y abrazar sus rodillas

–Con el colgante te volverás ella- rio de forma macabra para luego agarrarla del cuello y elevarla a escasos centímetros del suelo -¿Dónde está el colgante?- ordeno saber.

El chico desconocido trato de entrar, pero algo se lo impedía, iba a pedir ayuda pero pronto noto que no podía moverse ni emitir sonido alguno ¿Qué clase de magia sería esta?

-no lo sé…- dijo tratando de mantener el aire. Se asfixiaba, sus alas no servían de nada. Un inmenso dolor en el pecho la cubrió

–Dímelo… o matare a toda hada de esta tierra- amenazo. Clarión sabía que no mentía, pero tampoco podía decírselo ¡no podía rendirse tan fácilmente! ¡Tenía que resistir!

–no… no se- volvió a decir entre un leve gemido de dolor. El cuello le sangraba y el hombre en frente suya frunció el ceño poniéndola contra la pared

–Vamos a usar otra técnica…- sonrió con una sonrisa perversa y ella noto enseguida sus intenciones

-¡ni lo sueñes!- dijo con el poco aire que aún le quedaba

–Dímelo… o esto se pondrá más bueno… o por lo menos para mí- dijo mientras agarraba un cuchillo y la amenazaba con el

–mi… mi… hermano- murmuro mientras las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla. Él la soltó y se dirigió a la ventana

–Nunca lo encontraras- dijo ella mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas, su hermano mayor se había ido hace un mes y nadie sabía a donde, no lo encontraría, las posibilidades eran nulas

–Eso es lo que crees- sonrió el hombre antes de saltar a su cuervo y desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche. Ella puso sus manos en su pecho y bajo la mirada mientras rompía en un llanto desconsolado.

El chico de ojos grises volvió a tratar de entrar, pero no lo logro.

Un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules como el mar entro a la habitación muy preocupado

-¡Denis!- dijo mientras se abrazaba al recién llegado –él lo buscara… ¡buscara a Dante!- dijo mientras sus lágrimas corrían

-¡no lo encontrara!- trato de calmarla

–hermano… cuando lo encuentre y se entere de que él no tiene el colgante lo matara e ira atrás de ti- murmuro mientras lloraba. Las alas de ambos brillaban, el chico parecía de la misma edad que ella y acariciaba con cariño su pelo

–lo se…- tenía que ser realista, ese hombre podría tardar milenios en encontrar a Dante pero lo haría… y cuando se entere de que él no tiene lo que buscaba iría tras él porque ella no había especificado cuál de sus dos hermanos lo tenía –pero tú sabes que mañana iba a partir de todas formas…- murmuro abrazándola más fuerte –tardara mucho tiempo en encontrar a ambos… no te preocupes- dijo con cariño mientras secaba sus lágrimas, la chica se aferró a él

-¡no podía decirle que lo tenía él! ¡No debí haberle dado el colgante! ¡Lo he metido en problemas!- dijo mientras lloraba

–claro que no hermosa… en el bosque del invierno no buscara, yo y Dante somos hadas cálidas incapaces de sobrevivir el frio… él jamás sospechara que en realidad lo tiene ese hado invierno- dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con sus manos

-¿crees que Milori esté bien con el colgante?- murmuro asustada, no había querido meterlo en esto ¡pero fue inevitable!

–si… el podrá mantenerlo a salvo… fue tu mejor decisión- sonrió con dulzura, ella bajo la mirada

–Se lo di porque era lo más preciado que tenía… pero no quería involucrarlo en esto- murmuro bastante dolida mientras seguía llorando. El castaño la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente mientras trataba de reconfortarla.

El chico de ojos grises quedo en shock ¿Milori tenía el colgante que ese hombre buscaba? Dio varios pasos para atrás y se dispuso a irse y a decirle algo a él, pero la voz del chico de ojos azules lo detuvo

–Milori no debe saber lo que posee, porque si no si estará en graves problemas- escucho. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, no iba a decirle nada, no quería meterlo en ninguno problema. Salió volando a toda prisa por la ventana sin darse cuenta que el castaño había alcanzado a verlo irse.

Llego al palacio de hielo de inmediato, quería por lo menos poder ver el colgante. Respiro hondo, Milori seguía encerrado en su habitación sin hablar con nadie y apenas comiendo algo, hace unos tres días se habían separado y Milori andaba con el ánimo por más abajo que el suelo. Toco la puerta, no hubo respuesta. Toco otra vez con el mismo resultado

–Milori, soy yo…- explica, en estos días con él era con únicamente se comunicaba. Como no hubo respuesta entro. El peliblanco estaba sentado en la cama mientras miraba un colgante que tenía en sus manos. El chico se acercó a su amigo que ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada

–Milori… ¿me dejas ver el colgante?- pregunto, el chico de ojos castaños suspiro y dejo con suma delicadeza el colgante en la mano de su amigo. Tenía la forma de un trébol de cuatro hojas, era de oro pintado de verde con los bordes plateados, tenía pequeñas esmeraldas que adornaban los bordes… la cadenita era de plata y tenía unos pequeñísimos rubís. Dio vuelta el trébol y noto un diamante pequeño y blanco de ese lado… no parecía nada raro –te lo devuelvo- dijo mientras volvía a ponerlo en el cuello de su amigo –deberías tratar de sentirte mejor, o no vas a terminar vivo cuando vuelvan a verse ¿o sí?- trato de reanimarlo el de ojos grises, el peliblando suspiro y volvió a tomar al trébol en su mano

–ella lo tenía siempre, nunca se lo quitaba… jamás me lo había dejado tocar… hasta que me lo dio- murmuro tristemente. El de ojos grises suspiro.

Luego de un rato el chico salió de la habitación del futuro señor del invierno caminando por unos pasillos

–No le digas nada- esa voz se le hiso conocida, al darse vuelta se encontró con el castaño que había estado hablando con la princesa

–No se lo diré- dijo seguro

-¿sabes porque es muy importante? Te explicare todo… pero es un secreto- dicho esto se acercó más al hada invierno y empezó a contarle la historia desde el principio.

Perdón, pero es algo tan secreto que por ahora no lo escribiré.

-eso es imposible- dijo sorprendido

–Lo sé… solo que cuando notes que el trébol se volvió negro se lo quites…- lo miro unos segundos antes de continuar –eso significara que ya perdió el sentimiento hacia mi hermana y ya no podrá hacerse cargo del trébol…- dicho esto el muchacho desapareció.

Pasaron los siglos y el ojigris noto que jamás el trébol cambio su color.

**¡Primer capítulo! Esta sería mi primera historia larga, estoy practicando aun como usar fanfiction…**

**Habrá cosas que rebelare más adelante y es "T" por algunas escenas ¿extrañas? Saludos**

**Este sería el prólogo…**


	2. Chapter 2

Las horas se le hacían largas como hace tiempo no lo hacían, se sentía cansado y frustrado de alguna extraña forma.

Milori pasó su mano por su cabellera blanca y luego trato de volver a cerrar los ojos, era imposible, sentía una sensación de incomodidad y tristeza. Miro para un costado de su cama, había una mesita de luz. Se sentó algo molesto, hace mucho tiempo no se sentía así… en realidad no se sentía así desde que ella se fue. Habían pasado ya dos milenios desde que tuvo que separarse de la princesa ¿princesa? Ya debería ser toda una reina. Dio una media sonrisa al recordarla…

Volvió a ver la mesita de hielo, luego se paró y abrió el cajón, estaba vacío a simple vista… saco la "tapa" de abajo dejando al descubierto una abertura secreta. En ella relucía un hermosos colgante aun verde de un trébol de cuatro hojas. Se lo puso en el cuello y tomo el trébol en sus manos

–Te extraño- susurro algo nostálgico, había pasado mucho tiempo, olvidarla no era opción ¡la amaba demasiado! Vio como el trébol brillo con una luz blanca por unos segundos y una sensación de culpa y tristeza lo cubrió, se sintió mareado y termino profundamente dormido.

En algún lugar del mundo un hombre de grandes y tenebrosos ojos rojos estaba al lado de un cuerpo sin vida. Estaba sentado y tenía un cuchillo entre sus manos, este estaba lleno de sangre. El cuerpo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo tenía una expresión serena y las manos contra su pecho, mientras sus alas estaba pegadas y envolviendo su cuerpo

–Al parecer tu no lo tenías- dijo el hombre con desagrado mientras acariciaba con falso cariño el pelo del castaño –entonces debe tenerlo tu segundo hermano ¿no?- sonrió de una forma maléfica y subió hacia su cuervo –me costó tiempo encontrarte mocoso, fue para nada… la segunda búsqueda tendrá sus resultados- dicho esto se elevó por los aires. El cuerpo del hada sin vida se cubrió de luz y luego se hiso polvo "del polvillo nacemos, al polvillo volvemos"

El peliblanco se levantó de repente, miro para los costados y luego a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana

–Fue una pesadilla…- murmuro… había sido demasiado real, una pelea entre dos hadas, una de ella cayendo al piso sin vida… fue demasiado horrible. Sintió una presencia y se dio vuelta, no había nadie. Milori suspiro y miro el colgante… su respiración era agitada –nada de esto es real- murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir. No se dio cuenta que el mismo chico que había muerto en su sueño y en la realidad lo miraba desde una esquina, su mirada era verde y sus mechones castaños estaban bien ordenados, su rostro era parecido al de Clarión

–Así que tú lo tienes…- murmuro sorprendido mientras sus ojos se habrían de asombro. Voló hacia el ahora dormido señor del invierno y contemplo el colgante -interesante- murmuro realmente sorprendido. Luego de eso miro por última vez el colgante y desapareció como que si de viento se tratase.

Pasaron varios milenios más antes de que esa sensación de horror y tristeza volvieran a traspasar su pecho, se despertó de un mal sueño otra vez. El colgante había vuelto a brillar… Milori negó con la cabeza. El sueño había sido el mismo, pero esta vez era otra hada, sus ojos eran azules como el mar y su pelo castaño. Este había sido asesinado con más sangre fría que el anterior ¡por dios! ¿Qué significaban estos sueños? ¿Quién era ese hombre de ojos rojos? ¿Quiénes eran esos dos chicos? ¿Por qué soñaba todo esto? Este, al contrario del anterior, había dicho su nombre: Denis ¿Quién era? ¿Eran personas reales? ¿Por qué pasaban en cierto tiempo y tenía la misma pesadilla solo tres noches seguidas? Miro el colgante y el trébol que tenía puesto, con cada año que pasaba cada vez se le hacía más difícil desprenderse de él. Suspiro y se lo quito del cuello con delicadeza dejándolo en su lugar secreto

–Esto es raro- murmuro.

Un chico de ojos grises escuchaba desde afuera, suspiro: sabía que esto pasaría. Prometió no decir nada y eso es lo que haría, además tenía que encargarse de que él no lo descubra por sí solo. Era muy obvio porque veía las "muertes" de ambos hermanos, el trébol le mostraba la perdida de sus "compañeros" guardianes, de alguna forma le hacía saber que tenía que cuidarse… aunque él no lo entendiera. Suspiro sintiéndose algo culpable, luego miro por la ventana del pasillo… Milori había sido elegido no solo por Clarión, si no por el trébol mismo, como su nuevo guardián… pero esta vez, debían mantenerlo a salvo.

Un año antes de reencontrarse con Clarión tubo otra pesadilla: había una mujer, tenía cabellera roja y ojos negros, sus alas de mariposa eran grises y tenía el colgante de trébol en su cuello, este estaba totalmente negro… en un lado estaba ese hombre con el cual había soñado anteriores veces, con su cuervo y sonriendo de una manera maléfica. La mujer destruía todo a su paso y mataba a toda hada que se encontraba a su camino… luego de eso mato al mismísimo árbol del polvillo. El hombre de ojos rojos se acercó a ella y acaricio su pelo con suavidad –la única que puede detenerte está dentro de ti misma… y sin poder salir- ambos rieron de una forma más que macabra. De pronto se veía a él mismo teniendo el colgante verde en su cuello y compartiendo un beso con Clarión. Eran escenas completamente opuestas, que no podían convivir juntas. Era confuso, pero el colgante quería hacer ver a su "guardián" las dos caras que tenía. Podía mantenerse buena o mala, según las decisiones y quien tome el control del trébol. Milori no entendía nada, creía que eran simples casualidades y que soñaba con el trébol solo porque su mente estaba muy fija en el… pero muy dentro de él temía que todas estas pesadillas sean ciertas… y que este colgante representaba un verdadero peligro.

Un mes después su noble y mejor amigo de ojos grises se despidió de todos, iba a hacer un largo viaje y no tenía idea de cuándo volvería. Con él se fue toda la información que ni siquiera Clarión, en algunos puntos, sabía.

Luego de dos meses tubo otro sueño, este era más "neutral". Estaban cuatro hadas en una habitación, dos chicos y dos chicas, los cuatro eran "niños". Una de ellas era fácilmente reconocible: era Clarión, al lado de ella había un niño de su misma edad de pelo castaño y ojos azul mar, se sorprendió ¿acaso no era ese el niño que soñó ya adulto muerto? El sueño prosiguió. El que le seguía era un chico que parecía de unos años mayor, su pelo era castaño y sus ojos verdes jade ¡era el otro chico con el cual había soñado! Por ultimo había una chica, se pelo era rubio y sus ojos verde claro. Cada uno dijo su nombre en voz alta "Denis" escucho al niño varón más pequeño "Dante" dijo el otro "Cali" dijo la niña que tenía una expresión sombría y por ultimo Clarión. De pronto la niña "Cali" se levantó y fue caminando amenazadoramente hacia la otra niña. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro y confuso, lo último que vio fue a la rubia que ahora se había convertido en una chica de pelo rojo y ojos negros que miraban con un profundo odio a la preciosa castaña.

Luego de ese sueño el trébol no volvió a brillar… por lo menos por ahora.

_**Esta historia no se de cuantos capítulos será, pero espero terminarla… es la primera historia que subo y tiene más de uno o dos capítulos :) ¡Saludos! tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto... pero... si a ustedes les da fiaca comentar a mi me da fiaca subir XD  
**_

_**¡Gracias Alex! Milori es mi favorito :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ambos gobernantes estaban caminando por el bosque del invierno, la lechuza de Milori se había ido dejándolos solos. El señor del invierno la tenía de la mano mientras le mostraba el lugar, la brisa estaba fresca y los copitos de nieve caían suavemente

–Clarión…- la llamo mientras se daba vuelta para mirarla, la reina lo miro algo curiosa. Milori tomo sus manos con delicadeza y beso sus labios con dulzura –quería devolvértelo- murmuro mientras se quitaba del cuello un colgante que por la ropa no se lograba distinguir a simple vista. Clarión no pudo evitar que los ojos se le iluminasen al ver el trébol aun verde y con todo su esplendor

-¿aún lo tienes?- pregunto sorprendida mientras rosaba uno de sus dedos por el suave y delicado oro del colgante

–No podía perderlo- murmuro dulcemente mientras dejaba el colgante en la mano de la soberana. Ella bajo la mirada a su mano donde yacía la joya para luego suspirar y volver a ponérselo a él

–Quiero que te lo quedes- dijo con cariño mientras le rodeaba el cuello

–Pero es tuyo…- dijo algo confundido

–yo te lo regale, no puedes devolvérmelo ¿recuerdas?- dijo sin poder evitar sonreír. No podía quedárselo ella porque el colgante ya había elegido otro dueño, desde ahora Milori no era más un guardián del tesoro, si no su dueño… al igual que el otro hombre. El señor del invierno sonrió y volvió a besarla con dulzura

–Entonces me lo quedare- dice mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su encuentro con Milori, estaba en la sala mientras leía algunos informes de los ministros que se encontraban en tierra firme

–Me habéis engañado y me hiciste viajar y perder el tiempo…- escucho una voz conocida pero a la vez más madura, escupía las palabras como que si fueran veneno. Clarión se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se dio vuelta a ver al hombre

–Yo no te mentí- dijo decidida

–y sigues con tus juegos…- el hombre dejo escapar una carcajada antes de acercarse más a ella, Clarión fue alejándose de él mientras daba pasos para atrás –seguí a cada uno de tus dos hermanos… ¿para qué? Para que ni siquiera encontrar una pista… ninguno sabía dónde se encontraba ni lo tenía- dijo furioso mientras se seguía acercando

–Ellos no me dijeron que habían cambiado de cuidador- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño con fingida confusión

–Tú fuiste la que entrego el colgante a otra persona… ¡y ahora me dirás a quién!- grito enojado mientras sus ojos brillaban y arena negra empezaba a rodearlo. Clarión trato de contrarrestar esos ataques con el polvillo de hada pero con el tiempo él también se había vuelto más fuerte

-¡no lo sé!- exclama mientras trataba de sortear las afiladas piedras negras que el hombre tiraba. Al final termina cayendo de rodillas al suelo ya sin poder defenderse, sentía un dolor en el pecho y la sangre corriendo desde una herida en su cuello

–Volveré a preguntar- dijo mientras se le acercaba amenazante.

Milori estaba sobrevolando el bosque del otoño, habían encontrado una forma para que las hadas de invierno puedan cruzar la frontera sin sentirse mal. Sentía que algo estaba mal, una extraña sensación de angustia y miedo lo rodearon ¿Qué pasaba? Su lechuza también parecía sentirlo porque movía la cabeza nerviosamente… era muy seguro que algo malo pasaba ¿pero qué? Y ¿Dónde? Frunció levemente el ceño pensando cuando una posibilidad hiso que palideciera más de lo que ya era ¡Clarión! ¿Podría estar mal? No perdía nada con asegurarse así que cambió el rumbo hacia el árbol del polvillo.

Bajo de la lechuza bastante apurado pero luego se detuvo a respirar y pensar unos momentos, no estaba seguro de nada, así que debía tranquilizarse más. Miro el atardecer y entrecerró los ojos un momento. Entro bastante decidido al árbol, si algo estaba mal lo iba a averiguar. Subió por unas escaleras hacia arriba, todo estaba en un profundo silencio… esto era raro. Negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, al pasar cerca de la sala escucho la voz masculina de alguien

-¡dímelo!- decía con una voz furiosa y macabra

–yo… no… lo…se- se escuchó una voz femenina, se sentía casi ahogada. No tardo en entrar y la escena lo dejo en shock unos milisegundos. El hombre de ojos rojos que alguna vez fue parte de sus pesadillas la tenía atada y la estaba tratando de asfixiar con una extraña arena negra

–dímelo o…- el hombre desconocido no pudo terminar lo que dijo porque una ola de escarcha rompió sus lazos de arena haciendo que estos suelten a la reina. Clarión cayó al suelo de rodilla mientras tocia y la herida seguía sangrando

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto molesto el hombre extraño al ver al peliblanco entrando a la sala

-¡vete!- ordeno el señor del invierno mientras le tiraba pedazos de hielo puntiagudos. El desconocido logro esquivarlas antes de saltar por la ventana y salir de ahí.

Milori suavizo un poco su expresión dando se vuelta para mirarla

-¿estás bien?- murmuro mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

–No…- murmuro mientras se apoyaba en él para no caer. Él la tomo entre sus brazos para luego llevarla a su habitación. Milori la miro y luego le vendo la herida

-¿Quién era?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama y acariciaba su cabello, estaba preocupado

-no lo sé- susurro Clarión mientras lo miraba. No podía decirle quien era, por lo menos por ahora. Él frunció el ceño no muy convencido de lo que decía su amada

-¿segura?- dijo mirándola

–yo… yo tenía dos hermanos… ellos me dijeron que ese hombre quería algo que yo poseía, no sé qué, porque o para que- ella suspiro y negó con la cabeza –ambos murieron… no sé qué es lo que busca- dijo mientras se sentaba y bajaba la mirada

–Lamento lo de tus hermanos- dijo cariñosamente mientras tomaba una de sus manos

–Paso hace demasiado tiempo- trato de sonreír la reina. Milori quedo más convencido, pero algo en su interior decía que ella sabía algo más.

La noche estaba totalmente negra, sin luna o estrellas. Había un hada pelirroja y con los ojos negros que reía y veía como las hadas corrían de su poder asustadas… había un hombre al lado de ella, él tenía esos inigualables ojos rojos. De pronto apareció una luz, era la reina Anastasia. Esta traspaso a la mujer haciéndola caer al piso. Luego todo se volvió negro. En la otra escena estaba el hombre de ojos rojos arrastrando a la joven princesa hacia una cueva, la castaña estaba inconsciente y su corona brillaba. Luego él la puso sobre una piedra con extraños grabados –

¿Dónde estoy?- murmuro la pequeña mientras se despertaba

–Tú me servirás para revivirla- dijo con una sonrisa malévola. La escena volvió a cambiar a una donde la niña lloraba y gritaba horrorizada, mientras veía como él la obligaba a poner sus manos en una roca que brillaba… y le quemaba. La obligo a tomar una poción que le quemo la garganta y de pronto empezó a sentirse muy mal y adolorida. Un grito de miedo y dolor se escapó de la pequeña. De pronto empezó a transformarse en la pelirroja. Otra vez la escena cambia, la pelirroja estaba matando todo a su paso

-¡no puedes matarla! ¡Dentro de ella esta Clarión!- dijo el joven de ojos azules como el mar, la reina asentía y miraba horrorizada lo que pasaba. De pronto el fondo empezó a cambiar al de una cueva, la chica estaba tirada en el suelo y delante de ella estaba el chico de ojos verdes teniendo en sus manos el colgante del trébol. La chica de a poco se fue transformando devuelta en la preciosa castaña mientras el trébol se volvía verde. En la otra escena estaba la castaña llorando entre los brazos de su hermano mayor, tendría que vivir con este monstro dentro de ella… por lo menos no podía salir a excepción que el chico de ojos rojos lo tenga en su poder.

Clarión se despertó de repente con la respiración agitada, movió la cabeza ¡hace tanto tiempo que no soñaba con lo que había pasado! Miro a su costado y pudo sonreír al ver al peliblanco dormido. Se acercó a él despacio y rozo con sus dedos el colgante que brillaba en su cuello, no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa… lo miro unos segundos antes de acariciar con dulzura su rostro, sin despertarlo… se veía tan sereno. Se sentó en la cama y miro para los lados confundida, luego camino hacia el espejo. Su pelo castaño suelto estaba sobre sus hombros de una forma formal y uniforme. Miro unos segundos la corona que se encontraba en la mesa y al ver su reflejo se vuelta dio unos pasos asustada, ahí en el espejo estaba el reflejo de Cali

–Cuando despierte al primero que matare será a tu amado- escucho su voz, en seguida el reflejo desapareció. Clarión retrocedió asustada para luego mirar a Milori… su corazón latía fuertemente, cuando el hombre se enterara de que él tenía lo que buscaba lo mataría. Se sentó en la cama y lo miro angustiada mientras las lágrimas cristalizaron sus ojos, no quería perderlo, pero ya estaba involucrado y no había marcha atrás. Acerco su rostro al de él y acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza, se sentía culpable… se sentó al borde de la ventana y ahí lo vio. El hombre de ojos rojos que la miraba con una sonrisa macabra para luego lanzarle un beso e irse.

Eso la asusto más, que ironía… él era la pareja de Cali, y ese gesto solo significaba que ya sabía quién tenía el trébol o ya tenía una pista de como volverla su hermana otra vez. Respiro agitada y bajo la mirada. De repente sintió unos brazos que le rodearon la cintura

–No deberías estar despierta- murmuro con dulzura. Ella se dio vuelta y lo abrazo mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas

–Tuve una pesadilla…- murmuro asustada. Milori acaricio su cabello y beso su frente

–ven… vamos a dormir…- murmuro mientras seguía teniéndola entre sus brazos. Ambos se acostaron y se miraron… él se durmió mientras la tenía entre sus brazos. Clarión lo miro y acaricio de vuelta su mejilla, una lágrima de culpa se deslizo por su mejilla

–Lo siento…- murmuro mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

_**Por ahora quedamos con esto… ¿Qué les ha parecido?**_

_**lamento no haber actializado antes, estoy haciendo todo los posible para poder actualizar una o dos veces por semana, pero encontrar wi-fi es dificil, esta semana me fui de viaje, no pude ir al colegio (de donde saco wi-fi) y se me complico todo :(**_

_**Gracias Alex! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y kamento haber tardado**_


	4. Chapter 4: George

**Bueno voy a decirlo antes de que se me olvide:**

**Los personajes de la película no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy dueña de mis OC… y bla bla bla todo el papelerío de todo lo legal :)**

**Capítulos: la historia tendrá 11 capítulos, el final será dividido en dos, así que serán 12**

**Pareja: Milori/Clarión (o Milarion)**

**Clasificación: T (aun no soy buena con las clasificaciones, no se inglés y me cuesta mucho elegirla, espero no haberme equivocado)**

**Capítulo 4: George**

Milori estaba en una sala del palacio de hielo, ya habían pasado varias horas del mediodía, tenía que responder algunas cartas de su hermana que estaba en tierra firme dirigiendo a las hadas. Suspiro algo cansado mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla y pasaba su mano por su cabello

–veo que aquí estas- dijo una voz masculina haciendo que él voltee. Frunció el ceño al ver al hombre de ojos rojos

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué atacaste a Clarión?- dijo mientras lo miraba desconfiadamente y se paraba

–Soy George ¿y usted?- dijo mientras hacía una amable reverencia

–Me llamo Milori y soy el señor del invierno- lo miro analizándolo un momento -¿Por qué ataco a la reina?- dijo bastante serio y decidido. El extraño suspiro y bajo la mirada unos segundos como pensando, luego lo volvió a mirar, en sus horribles ojos rojos brillaba una luz de maldad y eso hiso que se le erizara el pelo de la nuca al hada invernal

–quería una cosa que creía que ella poseía…- luego de eso empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor del peliblanco –pero tú lo tienes- luego sonrió maléficamente manteniendo su posición delante de él. Milori lo miro sin entender, sentía una especie de inseguridad y miedo por lo que iba a decir a continuación –quiero el colgante del trébol- dijo mientras le tiraba unas filosas rocas negras.

Fue tan rápido el ataque que Milori no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, pero aun así todas las rocas se detuvieron unos centímetros antes de tocarlo, el trébol brillo con una luz verde y las filosas piedras se hicieron cenizas. Milori miro sorprendido su colgante para luego ver al hado de ojos rojos

–veo que tú no eres su guardián… si no su dueño- el peliblanco lo miro confundido para después lanzarle filosas partes de hielo sólido, el otro las esquivo y callo parado de espaladas al señor del invierno… de pronto la capa negra que tenía en su espalda se desengancho cayendo al piso y dejando ver la ala rota que poseía, pero esta era la ala contraria a la que se había roto Milori. El de invierno lo miro sorprendido unos segundos, el otro se dio vuelta volviéndose a colocar la capa

–Tú también la tienes rota- dijo casi susurrando el de invierno

–lo se…- gruñe el de ojos rojos –dame el colgante- dijo extendiendo la mano. Milori tomo el colgante en su mano

–No- dijo bastante decidido. El malo empezó a lanzarle una especie de cuchillos de hierro, al parecer el colgante solo podía protegerlo de las cosas creadas de arena negra. Eso lo descubrió cuando no logro esquivar una de las cuchillas y esta le lastimo el brazo. La pelea iba bastante pareja, de pronto una luz detrás del intruso lo tiro al suelo sorprendiendo a ambos hombres. George miro rabioso a la reina que estaba preparada para tirarle otro rayo de luz mientras que Milori le tiraba las cuchillas de hielo… al verse rodeado desapareció en el aire sorprendiendo al señor del invierno, pero eso no fue sorpresa para Clarión

–él tiene ese poder de "desvanecerse" pero solo puede hacerlo una vez cada treinta días- explico mientras fruncía levemente el ceño, luego lo miro y noto su herida del brazo -¡te ha lastimado!- dijo asustada mientras tomaba su brazo y lo miraba -¡si te hubiera hecho una herida más profunda hubiera entrado el veneno!- dijo entre enojada y algo frustrada, luego empezó a desinfectarla con un extraño líquido que ardía

-¿Qué es eso?- murmuro él confundido

–Es por si te quedo algo de veneno en la herida- dijo mientras la vendaba

–Clarión…- ella lo miro –quería el colgante… ¿para qué? Y ¿Por qué me protegió? ¿Por qué brillo?- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de su pareja. Ella bajo la mirada

–No… no lo sé- murmuro algo angustiada ¡no podía decírselo! ¡Aun no era tiempo! Milori suspiro convencido que su pareja mentía, pero aun así hiso como que si le creyera.

Ya era de noche, Milori había entrado a la habitación de la reina antes que ella llegara… estaba curioseando los cajones cuando encontró una pintura. Miro sorprendido la pintura: en ella estaba cuatro hadas, las cuatro eran niños… y eran los niños con los cuales había soñado, Dante, Denis, Cali (en figura rubia) y Clarión; arriba, en el título, se encontraba escrito: _nuestra familia, porque todos nacimos de la misma risa… feliz cumpleaños Clarión ¡de parte de todos!_ Movió ligeramente la cabeza confundido ¿cuatrillizos? ¿Podría ser posible? Empezó a buscar otra pintura o algo que le diera otra pista… encontró una carta que era del chico llamado Dante que estaba dirigida a Clarión y a Denis. Sabía que estaba mal leer correspondencia que no era propia ¡pero qué más da! La carta era tan antigua que su año era tres meses después que él y Clarión se separaran, sin más preámbulos la abrió:

_Estoy enterado de los problemas, no tienen por qué preocuparse… tardara mucho en encontrarme ¡animo! No sigas llorando por ese mocoso que un pájaro me contó que había sido una especie de ¿novio? ¡Por favor Clarión! ¡Tú eres mejor que eso y sé que saldrás adelante! (ojala que no lo encuentres nunca más) _Milori no puedo evitar una sonrisa _y respecto a George ¡sabré librarme! ¡No me encontrara! Y si lo hace… tardara más de un siglo… saludos a todos, Denis cuida a nuestra hermana, aunque sé que tú también partirás… por favor cuídense… linda, no habrá mejor reina que tú, no tengas miedo de nada, no te preocupes ni te culpes por lo que no es tu culpa… Denis, me gustaría poder ir y darte un abrazo de despedida, el día que me fui no pude hacerlo porque estaba resentido ¡pero ahora como me arrepiento! Sé que no los volveré a ver nunca más… ¡pero será por una buena causa! Clarión, se muy fuerte… es verdad que nos perderás a mí y a Denis pero debes seguir, todo nuestro esfuerzo es por ti y para mantenerte alejada de tu tormento de que Cali regrese… los amo a ambos… con cariño… su hermano mayor, el que siempre cuidara de ustedes ¡incluso en el más halla! _

Milori volvió a guardarla en el sobre pensativo ¿Qué ese hombre de ojos rojos lo seguía? ¿Qué no volvería? ¿Qué tormento? ¿De qué se culpaba? ¿Y porque miedo a que Cali regrese? Paso su mano por su mentón pensativo. Luego volvió a guardarla y empezó a tratar de encontrar otra cosa, fruncía ligeramente el ceño al no encontrar resultados. Se sentó en la cama y miro el espejo, miro sorprendido al notar el reflejo de esa chica de pelo rojo y ojos negros que lo miraba asesinamente

–Espera a que salga y te aniquile- escucho que dijo antes de que el reflejo de él mismo volviera a aparecer. Movió la cabeza súper confundido y asustado ¿¡porque rayos lo amenazaba?! ¡¿Qué tenía que ver él?! Tapo su rostro con frustración mientras su corazón latía con fuerza… el trébol brillo y vio la escena donde Clarión le estaba entregando el colgante

–Es lo más valioso que tengo, por lo menos materialmente- dijo mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La escena cambio a una donde estaba Clarión, mas "niña" y miraba asustada a su alrededor

-¿Dónde estoy?- murmuro, volvió a cambiar a otra donde la rubia y la castaña jugaban, pero de pronto el cielo oscureció y la rubia se volvió la pelirroja y se abalanzo contra la menor. La escena cambio a una donde estaba Clarión llorando en brazos de su hermano, luego otra donde se estaba despidiendo de Dante y otra donde estaba despidiéndose de Denis… por ultimo una donde el chico de ojos azul mar hablaba con su amigo Ángelo, el de ojos grises escuchaba

–Cuando cambie a negro quítaselo- se cortó –esa es toda la historia- volvió a escuchar antes de volver a la realidad. Se había quedado dormido unos minutos, Clarión aún no estaba. Apretó en su puño el colgante

–No eres normal- murmuro mientras lo miraba

-¿Qué haces?- escucho la voz de la reina que entraba a la habitación

–Nada…- dijo mientras movía levemente la cabeza, ella se sentó al lado de él y noto a la pintura sobre la cama -¿Dónde la encontraste?- dijo mientras la agarraba entre sus manos. Milori suspiro nervioso

–De un cajón- dijo rápidamente, Clarión lo miro asustada y él volvió su mirada castaña a la de ella… la reina suspiro, él no recordaba esos días de destrucción que había creado Cali ¿Cómo lo iba a recordar si Anastasia le borro la memoria a las hadas sobrevivientes? ¡Hasta los ministros la perdieron! Si él recordara esos días sería más fácil explicarle todo… pero aún no era tiempo

–Clarión…- dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y dejaba la pintura sobre la mesa -¿Qué es esto?- dijo mientras señalaba el colgante -¿Por qué George lo busca? ¿Por qué seguía a tus hermanos? ¿Por qué soñé cuando los mato?- se cayó al notar como ella bajaba la mirada y lloraba en silencio –linda…- murmuro mientras agarraba su rostro con delicadeza y la obligaba a verlo a los ojos -¿Qué está pasando?- murmuro muy cerca de sus labios. Ella se abrazó a él mientras trataba de dejar de llorar ¡se sentía culpable de todo esto! ¡No podía evitarlo! No debió haberlo metido, fue un grande error haberle dado el colgante ¡si no fuera por ella el no estaría entre fuego y fuego!

–No te lo puedo decir por ahora Milo…- murmuro mientras escondía su cara en su pecho –es algo peligroso… ¡y yo te metí en esto!- dijo lo último angustiada y con gran culpa. Milori volvió a subir su rostro besándola con delicadeza

–cariño… no importa ¿sí? Si te molesta no volveré a preguntar… siempre te culpas por todo y no es tu culpa- dijo mientras la abrazaba. Clarión sonrió algo apenado y luego volvió a mirarlo

–solo te puedo decir que pase lo que pase no dejes que el agarre el colgante… o si no me perderás a mí… y… el horror y miedo serán desatados en la tierra de las hadas-murmuro mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas. Milori suspiro y acaricio su rostro

–vi… vi a una chica en el espejo… me amenazo… ¿se puede saber porque?- murmuro mientras acariciaba su cabello. La reina se separó de él unos centímetros

–era Cali… ella era mi hermana, no puedo decirte mucho, aun no estás listo- dijo con algo de culpa. Él rodeo su cintura besándola con cariño

–Está bien, no preguntare más…- dijo con cariño mientras la ponía más contra él -¿alguna vez estaré listo?- pregunto algo curioso

–cuando lo estés te contare todo lo que se… pero por ahora no- dijo dando una leve sonrisa y abrazándolo

–no dejare que él te dañe de ninguna forma Clarión… estaré pendiente de cualquier cosa rara… y no va a lograr apoderarse del trébol- dijo bastante seguro.

**Ojala le haya gustado ¡los veo después! Ya más o menos lo tengo planeado, por eso ya sé que capítulos tendrá… al menos que se acorte XD ¡saludos!**

**tengo una mala noticia :( nos cortaron el wi-fi en el colegio, por lo tanto raramente actualizare, tratare de esforzarme para poder actualizar cuanto antes, hoy subo este y el proximo. si alcanzo! si no comentan realmente no se si vale la pena seguir esforzandome por la internet, pero igual disfruto escribiendo  
**

**Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5: ¿empieza el plan?

**Lo personajes de Tinkerbell no me pertenecen… sola la película que tengo en DVD! Y la trama por supuesto! **

**Este capítulo es algo "insinuante", pero solo la primera parte… Esto lo puse porque me pareció graciosa la idea…**

El sol alumbraba desde la ventana, uno de los finísimos y luminosos rayitos le dio en la cara a la reina que dormía plácidamente ya sin su acompañante. Ella movió ligeramente la cabeza confundida mirando a su alrededor, en seguida se cubrió con la sabana algo avergonzada aunque en cierta forma estaba sola

–rayos…- murmuro mientras su mejilla se cubrían de rojo y miraba alrededor. Sabía bien que Milori se despertaba una media hora antes que ella y se iba al bosque invernal luego de que ella despierte, por eso se le hiso raro despertarse sola… miro la nota que se encontraba en una mesita al lado de la cama

_¡Buenos días! Lamento haberme ido antes de que despertaras pero mi hermana acaba de llegar y ya quería verme, nos vemos pronto, saludos_.

Sonrió levemente y luego se paró aun cubriéndose con la sabana hasta llegar al closet, tardo un poco en encontrar el vestido que buscaba, por mientras su cabello estaba sobre sus hombros de una manera ordenada, siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a la mitad de la espalda de la soberana. Ella tenía el cabello algo largo, pero con su peinado era muy difícil notarlo. Luego de vestirse se peinó domando a ese pelo lacio y a simple vista manejable y domable, haciéndose el peinado de siempre. La corona brillaba con su total esplendor dorado.

Suspiro algo cansada y miro por la ventana, algo estaba mal… pero no sabía muy bien qué.

"Clarión" escucho una voz… la reina miro a los costados, la voz era femenina pero extraña y desconocida "Clarión" volvió a llamar… la castaña camino afuera de su habitación mientras miraba para los costados

-¿pasa algo su majestad?- pregunto Viola que la había visto salir de esa forma tan inusual

–no… nada… solo…- la reina sonrió y voló hacia arriba mientras seguía esa voz "acércate" la reina frunció levemente el ceño ¿podría ser peligroso? Pero de todas formas se dejó guiar por la extraña voz… llego a la biblioteca, pero aun así seguía escuchando voces… voló hacia arriba y noto que un libro, entre tantos otros, brillaba "ábrelo" escucho. No muy decidida tomo el libro de tapa roja y lo abrió, era un libro que hablaba de distintos temas ya conocidos para la soberana –no tiene nada importante- murmuro, pero cuando lo iba a dejar un sobre ya abierto con una escritura adentro cayó al piso. Clarión dejo el libro y tomo la carta en sus manos… la voz dejo de escucharse. Miro unos segundos el papel y se decidió para abrirlo.

Voló hacia el árbol del polvillo y ahí se sentó y abrió la carta que en el sobre no decía ni de quien era o para qué. Sin más la abrió:

_Querida Clarión, soy Anastasia… esta carta te llegara cuando estés lista o cuando el peligro haya vuelto. Sin más revuelos te voy a contar porque te estoy escribiendo, cuando la leas posiblemente yo ya no exista… la primera cosa que te quería contar es que tú eres la última del linaje, la última reina de las hadas, igual que el señor del invierno… pero no es igual para los ministros, ellos tendrán que elegir a alguien que los preceda y tendrán un tiempo de diez años para entrenarlos o menos, desde que esto te llegue ellos tienen un plazo de dos meses para encontrar heredero. La otra tiene que ver contigo y Cali… aunque George lo tenga en su poder no lograra volverte Cali en caso que estés en - _las demás letras estaban borrosas y la tinta manchada, no se podía comprender nada –_esto solo pasara mientras mantengas esta situación, de esta manera no podrás convertirte en ella… no te estoy obligando a_- otra vez no se entendíanada –_pero solo es para que no te preocupes en caso que pase esto… saludos, Anastasia. _

Clarión frunció el ceño confundida ¿Qué? Eso era lo único que resonaba en su mente. Las partes más importantes estaban borradas ¿en qué situación no se volvería Cali? ¿Por qué no debería preocuparse? Luego respiro y releyó lo que se podía, iba a tener que avisar a los ministros que ya debían elegir un sucesor. Eso le hiso un nudo en el estómago ¿Milori iba a poder despedirse de su hermana? Porque después de entregar el poder ellos se iban, sintió bastante pena… ¿Quiénes serían los elegidos? Solo tenían dos meses ¡por dios! ¿¡A quienes iban a elegir?! Para colmo esto era complicado, estaba todo junto: saber que después de un tiempo determinado no iba a ver más a los ministros, amigos inseparables de gran parte de su infancia, la vuelta de George, la carta de Anastasia la cual estaba media borrada, el peligro que se avecinaba y el temor/culpa de ella. Respiro y miro apenada la carta, hubiera preferido jamás leerla, pero ya lo había hecho y tenía que hablar con ellos.

Milori estaba dando su "mirada general" sobre el trabajo, lo del trébol lo mantenía totalmente intrigado… las cosas que no podía saber, porque ese hombre dijo que él era su dueño y no su guardián, porque no estaba listo y cuando lo estaría. Miro el colgante que tenía en la mano, este estaba de un verde más brillante

-¿no me dirás nada?- pregunto algo irritado. El colgante empezó a brillar atrapándolo a él y a la lechuza

–estás listo… pero no del todo- escucho una voz masculina. De pronto cayó sobre un piso blanco y suave, parecía una nube. Miro para los costados y noto a un hombre que estaba al lado de él

–Hola Milori- saludo con algo de frialdad, lo miro, estaba vestido todo de blanco y su pelo castaño estaba finamente cortado, además que lo miraba con sus profundos ojos verdes –estas en el cielo- dijo con un tono de voz bastante pacifico, el peliblanco negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto mirando que todo a su alrededor confundido

–es que tenías que venir a hablar conmigo, yo… yo soy Dante y como sabrás no estoy vivo- el castaño le sonrió

–Eres el hermano de Clarión- dijo bastante sorprendido de estar hablando con una persona o, mejor dicho, espíritu

–sí, si soy tu cuñado- dijo algo molesto –aun no has llegado al nivel donde podrás saber todo, solo podremos mostrarte algunas imagines y recuerdos, tendrás que sacar tus conclusiones- dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger un pedacito del suelo

-¿podremos?- dijo el señor del invierno confundido

–Yo y Denis- dijo dejando ver a un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azul mar

–yo soy el hermano mellizo de Clarión- sonrió con dulzura mientras le daba la mano –somos cuatro porque en realidad…- el chico miro a su hermano mayor y este le dio permiso para seguir –nacimos los cuatro de la misma risa… pero de una forma un tanto rara- en ese momento tira un polvillo de color celeste a una pared que estaba ahí o había aparecido recién. Se formó una escena donde una bebita reía, de ella salía una lucecita que se dividía en dos, pero solo en dos. Dos semillas las albergaron y llevaron hacia la tierra de las hadas

–tendríamos que haber sido solo dos… y todos de la misma edad pero…- una de las semillas se atora en un árbol y sale volando hacia otro lugar lejos de la isla. La semilla que llega es normal… pero al ponerle el polvillo se forman dos hadas… una con hermoso cabello rubio y el otro con cabello castaño, ambos eran idénticos

–En ese momento nacimos Cali y yo, la reina nos eligió el nombre- hablo el de ojos verdes

-¿y la otra semilla?- pregunto el peliblanco mientras los miraba con sus ojos castaños

–Pasaron tres años antes de que la segunda semilla pudiera llegar a la tierra de las hadas- dijo Denis mientras volvían a mirar la pared. Se veía la semilla llegar y que esta se formaba en dos hadas, pero a diferencia que la niña tenía el pelo castaño… y alas de mariposa, además que su vestido estaba hecho de polvillo. La niña miro a su hermano que la miraba sin entender mucho, ambos parecían tener unos cuatro años como mucho

–hola- saludaron las otras hadas mayores acercándoseles, pero al hacerlo las alas de los cuatro empezaron a brillar

–Son hermanos- murmuro asombrada la reina

–desde entonces los cuatro nos criamos en el palacio, ninguno de nosotros tres tenía un talento, todos los talentos estaban puestos en Clarión y eso hiso que el odio de Cali hacia ella fuera incrementando con los años… nosotros dos nos sentíamos bien sin ningún tipo de talento, pero exactamente por eso un día tuvimos que irnos para protegerla- dijo bastante serio el mayor

-¿de qué?- pregunto Milori mientras los miraba. Empezó a verse una escena donde la pelirroja estaba encadenada y gritaba furiosa, luego de un lado salió Dante teniendo un colgante en sus manos… el trébol era totalmente negro. De pronto este empezó a despedir luz y a tornarse verde, la pelirroja gritaba que no lo hiciera… luz empezó a rodearla y a romper sus cadenas, elevándola en el aire. De pronto los gritos cesaron, el trébol se volvió totalmente verde y la luz se apagó… en el suelo se encontraba la castaña inconsciente. Milori miro algo confundido la escena

-¿Qué exactamente quiere decir eso…?- miro a ambos hermanos que simplemente le sonrieron y empezaron a desaparecer. Milori sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y que el piso empezaba a quebrarse.

Se sentó de repente mirando a los costados, estaba en su habitación… ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Estaba confundido y le dolía la cabeza

-¡al fin despertaste!- escucho la voz preocupada de su hermana

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto mientras la miraba

–te desmayaste en medio del vuelo… tu lechuza te trajo hasta mi… por un momento parecías muerto…- dijo mientras le traía un vaso de agua –el doctor dijo que solo fue un desmayo cualquiera… estuviste dos horas dormido- explica sonriendo

-¡¿dos horas?!- exclama ¡sintió que solo habían pasado diez minutos!

-¿y Clarión?- dijo preocupado

–ella no se enteró, dijo que cuando puedas la vallas a ver ¡quiere hablar con todos nosotros! ¿Crees que haya pasado algo malo?- dijo algo preocupada

–Tal vez…- murmuro pasando la mano por el cuello.

Luego de unos minutos ambos se dirigen hacia el árbol del polvillo.

En un lugar alejado, en una cueva lúgubre y oscura

–Ya tengo un plan para conseguir lo que quiero- dijo mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad –pero debo esperar…- dijo un poco disgustado antes de lanzar una carcajada que hubiera hecho temblar hasta al más valiente.

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien! Y contenta por poder actualizar dos el mismo dia (¿?) …. Creo que ya se dieron cuenta que a las mujeres les pusieron nombres con "C" y a los chicos con "D" ¿Por qué? Por qué "C" y "D" con letras continuas en el abecedario XD y la "A" lo tiene Anastasia y la "B" fue saltada ja ja ja. Díganme ¿Les molesta las escenas "insinuantes"? porque si quieren puedo suprimirlas :)**_

_**otra cosita... como ya dije tardare mas :( realmente no me gusta la idea pero... la vida es asi!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes de la película no me pertenecen, pero mis OC sí! :)**

**CAPÍTULO 6: recuerdos**

Clarión miraba por la ventana dando un largo suspiro, esto sería un poco difícil aunque sabían que era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Respiro hondo y miro el cielo, estaba azul y sin nubes

(Recuerdo)

_En un día así los cuatro hermanos jugaban tranquilamente, el de ojos verdes corría mientras desafiaba al de ojos azules. La niña rubia caminaba sin prestar atención y absorta en sus pensamientos, la castaña la miraba mientras caminaba a la par _

_-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto con su voz infantil, parecía una niña de unos seis años y su hermana una de nueve _

–_Nada pequeña, nada- dijo con una sonrisa malévola mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña que le sonreía inocentemente_

(Fin del recuerdo)

Clarión negó con la cabeza, había pasado grandes momentos con su hermana… hasta que Cali empezó a demostrar su odio hacia ella

(Recuerdo)

_La niña de trece años miraba a la niña de diez años_

_-¡como la odio!- grito pegándole un puñetazo a una planta _

–_No deberías- dijo su hermano de ojos verdes _

_-¡ella siempre se queda con todo! ¡Con los talentos… con el trono! ¡con todo!- grito furiosa _

–_Es nuestra hermana- dijo tranquilamente el chico_

_-¿así que la defiendes?- dijo furiosa _

–_Ella no tiene culpa de nada- dijo mientras se paraba quedando frente a frente a la rubia _

–_Los odio a todos- gruño mientras se alejaba_

–_Dante… ¿ella estaba hablando enserio?- pregunto la niña castaña con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, la rubia siempre había sido su compañera de juegos, una excelente hermana y maestra… no podía verla como enemiga _

–_Si cariño… debes dejarla ir- murmuro tristemente mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente_

(Fin del recuerdo)

La reina suspiro negando con la cabeza, sabía bien que después de todo nada había quedado de la hermosa rubia… desde que empezó a transformarse en la pelirroja. Clarión sintió una opresión en el pecho… sabía que Cali yacía dentro de ella y era más que peligrosa

–su majestad, ya llegaron ¿los dejo pasar?- la voz de Viola la trajo a la realidad

–Claro…- sonrió mientras la hada salía de la sala.

Todos los ministros se miraron entre si al oír las noticias

–pero es imposible reina Clarión ¿a quién elegiríamos? ¡Dos meses no alcanzan!- empezó a hablar el de la primavera

-¡en eso lo apoyo! ¿Dónde buscaremos? ¿Quién dice que podremos encontrarlos en ese plazo?- dijo nerviosamente Redealf

-¡es muy poco tiempo!- exclama la ministra del invierno mirando tristemente a su hermano ¿tendría que dejarlo?

-¿no hay otra opción?- pregunto angustiada la del verano. Clarión suspiro y los miro

–No… no la hay- dijo mientras los miraba serenamente, enseguida empezaron a murmurar entre ellos

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde lo dice?- pregunta Milori mientras se acerca a ella, la reina lo miro unos segundos apenada

–Anastasia dejo pactada esta fecha, ustedes ya sabían que tarde o temprano debía elegir herederos- murmuro mientras bajaba levemente la cabeza para volverla a subir –a ustedes los eligieron de alguna forma en especial ¿Cómo lo hicieron?- los cuatro ministros se miraron entre ellos

–los futuros ministros nacen siendo niños de seis años, así los encontraremos… solo hay que esperar a que aparezca alguien- hablo Snowflake bajando la mirada. Todos asintieron con algo de pesar antes de retirarse. Clarión se dio vuelta volviendo a ver la ventana

–Amor… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Milori mientras se acercaba a ella

–creo que si…- susurro algo dolida, le molestaba pensar en cierta forma tener que cambiar a los ministros que por milenios habían hecho su trabajo tan bien. Milori sonrió mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

-Clarión… será en diez años- dijo tratando de no demostrar su descontento, iba a extrañar a su hermana bastante, pero no quería hacérselo más pesado a su pareja. Ella dio una media sonrisa mientras miraba el cielo

-es raro que no haya aparecido aun…- murmuro mientras miraba las ramas del árbol

-¿no es mejor así?- dijo algo confundido por la preocupación en la voz de la reina

–Tiene un plan…- murmuro moviendo la cabeza

–Clarión…- la llamo haciendo que ella se de vuelta a mirarlo, había sacado sus propias conclusiones pero se le hacía imposible ver una mirada de maldad en ese rostro tan hermoso y angelical -¿puede un cuerpo contener dos espíritus? – pregunto, quería en si saberlo. Según lo que había entendido Clarión podía convertirse en la pelirroja, pero la pelirroja era la rubia, entonces ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Ella lo miro unos segundos antes de parpadear, estaba algo pensativa por la pregunta

–si… supongo que si- dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón recordando el temible mostro que se encontraba en su interior

–tus hermanos me mostraron una escena donde la pelirroja se volvía tu cuando el colgante se tornaba verde ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿La pelirroja no era la rubia? ¿Si eran dos personas distintas como terminaron ambas en ti?- pregunto mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de mantener la compostura "díselo" escucho la voz del trébol que dio una finísima y casi imperceptible luz azul

–Milori… primero quiero decirte que la rubia es la misma que la pelirroja, Cali no contenía dos espíritu, ella siempre fue maligna pero se escondía tras la apariencia rubia, cuando esta apariencia desaparecía se veía su verdadera forma: la pelirroja con ojos negros llenos de maldad y sangre- ella suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja cerrando los ojos con dolor para luego volver a abrirlos –Cali falleció, Anastasia la mato…- Milori la miro algo confundido –George era su pareja, el que la ayudaba en sus actos atroces… cuando ella falleció él empezó a buscar la forma de revivirla- ahí ella no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, esta fue secada con cariño por el señor del invierno. Clarión tomo su mano tratando de no llorar –necesitaba a alguien de su misma sangre… y de su mismo género, la única que cumplía esas condiciones era yo- ella trago en seco –me secuestro e hiso un ritual de magia donde ella tomo mi cuerpo cambiando a la forma pelirroja…- ella cayo por unos segundo y él la abrazo más dándole un beso en la frente –como era mi cuerpo también la reina no podía matarla porque también lo haría conmigo… y yo al ser su última sucesora no podía remplazarme- una lagrima se deslizo hasta el suelo –Dante encontró un hechizo para mantenerla dentro de mi sin que saliera… y el cello de eso era el colgante… yo temía que alguna vez se volviera de vuelta negro y que ella volviera a dañar a las personas, por eso pasaba días encerrada en mi habitación… salía muy pocas veces y lloraba mucho- ella levanto la mirada apoyando su frente en la de él –el día que salí corriendo del palacio fue cuando Dante se fue, estaba furiosa y me sentía culpable de eso… nunca me sentí más mal en mi vida- ella tomo su rostro con delicadeza -luego te conocí… y esa furia y descontento se fue, volví a ser la chica de antes y a sonreír…- ella bajo la mirada y dejo que las lágrimas sigan corriendo –cuando te entregue el colgante no pensé, simplemente no lo hice… y te metí en todo este lio- murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Milori acaricio con dulzura su rostro y beso con suavidad sus labios

–no me arrepiento de que me lo hallas dado Clarión… eso demuestra lo mucho que confiabas en mi- dijo dando una media sonrisa

-¿aunque George te trate de matar?- murmuro algo angustiada

–Aun con eso- sonrió mientras la hacía levantar el rostro -¿y eso de que yo no soy su guardián si no su dueño?- pregunto mientras acariciaba su rostro y pasaba su brazo por su cintura atrayéndola hacia si

–Es que…- el colgante brillo con un color rojo haciendo que la reina suspirara –el colgante dice que aún no es tiempo para decírtelo- dijo mientras volvía a mirarlo

–El colgante… ¿tiene una especie de vida?- pregunto mirándolo, Clarión suspiro

–eso mismo le pregunte a mi hermano, el me respondió que cuando esté lista él me lo diría… pero hasta ahora no me lo ha dicho- murmuro algo decepcionada mientras bajaba la mirada. Milori tomo su rostro y beso sus labios mientras la abrazaba bastante posesivamente, ambos se besaban con mucho cariño.

–Milori… estamos en la sala- murmuro ella aun en sus labios, él se separó de ella dando una media sonrisa

–Es por eso que por ahora lo dejamos así- dijo acariciando su rostro y haciéndola sonrojar

–Será mejor que regreses a invierno…- murmuro ella nerviosamente mientras bajaba la mirada bastante sonrojada, Milori sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios antes de llamar a su lechuza

–Nos vemos más tarde- dijo con cariño mientras la despedía con la mano.

George estaba rondando el bosque del invierno, se aseguraba que nadie lo viera entre los árboles… estaba buscando a su objetivo, aun no era fijo… pero debía hacerlo bien. Luego de dar algunas vueltas ya tenía alguna idea de quienes podrían ser… su sonrisa era realmente terrorífica y solo quería decir que su plan estaba marchando bien. Entro a su cueva donde empezó a liberar toda la arena gris que salía de sus manos… de apoco empezaron a hacerse más duras y a formar una gran fortaleza, con distintos pasillos, trampas y habitaciones… era un lugar perfecto como para tenerlo de guarida y también para ejecutar su malvado plan…

Durante el resto del día no pasó nada muy importante, cuando el atardecer se estaba formando la reina Clarión lanzo unas cuatro lucecitas al viento, ellas elegirían bien a los próximos ministros. Anastasia le había enseñado a hacerlo, pero nunca pensó que llegaría este momento… suspiro apenada mientras veía a las luces tomando caminos separados. Ella bajo la mirada apenada, diez años es muy poco para un inmortal ¿Por qué debían irse? ¿Acaso no estaban bien así? Era difícil desprenderse de personas con las cuales prácticamente te criaste y estuvieron ahí en las peores y mejores situaciones de la vida… ellos eran como sus hermanos, entre ellos cuatro se conocían muy bien… siempre serian os ministros ideales, los más preferibles, aunque los siguientes fueran mejores nunca podrían llenar ese pequeño vacío que deja una persona a la que te has apegado durante milenios.

Bajo la mirada mientras se elevaba un poco por el aire, desde que volvió con Milori se había acostumbrado a caminar más, para estar a la par de él. Sus alas se desplegaron mientras emitían una luz dorada, los últimos rayos del sol las fortalecían y las hacían brillar con más intensidad, de pronto se apagaron y ella cayó al suelo de rodillas. Movió la cabeza confundida y miro para afuera. Esos ojos rojos la miraban con burla para luego darle la espalda y montar su cuervo. Ella cerro la cortina con enojo, había vuelto… debía estar tramando algo bastante minucioso para no atacar, él era bastante inteligente y sus planes eran pocas veces malos

–Clarión…- esa voz la sorprendió, se dio vuelta para mirar al peliblanco

-¿no sabes tocar la puerta?- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

–creo que no- murmuro sonriéndole mientras la abrazaba y besaba con intensidad. Ella se separó de él mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¿no es demasiado temprano?- pregunto sonriéndole levemente

–Para mí no- dijo bastante seductoramente mientras la volvía a abrazar.

**N/A: Créanme que estas escenas no son cosas mías, pero… mi hermana me mete ideas y yo… le encontré un lado divertido a la situación XD no sé si este me salió cortito… pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para alargarlo! Saludos!**

_**Hola, hoy la que sube el capítulo soy yo, Crys, su hermana mayor, como estaré a cargo de ver si subo o no los capítulos que mi hermana tiene escritos… no vuelvo a subir hasta que dejen por lo menos un solo comentario :) Después de todo ella ahora esta con otra historia de Frozen y yo me encargo de esta…**_

_**Saludos :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7 los nuevos ministros**

**Crys: ¡hola! Soy la hermana de Krish y hoy subo yo, porque ellas esta enfermita :( y con mucha tarea (ahorita está dormida, así que) y porque habíamos quedado con que yo subiría los capítulos ja ja ja**

**Cris: yo también soy su hermana (somos trillizas) y lamentamos si algo está mal, no hubo tiempo de corregirlo… y nosotras dos somos pésimas corrigiendo! **

**Por cierto: Hola Kari ¡nos agrada que te guste la historia de nuestra hermana! Lamentamos no haber subido el sábado cuando comentaste pero no teníamos wi-fi hasta hoy. Saludos :D**

El sol se asomaba desde el este **(Crys: que buen comienzo genio- Krish: ¡cállate!)** las hadas aún no se levantaban, la tierra de las hadas estaba en completa quietud. Algunas mariposas sobrevolaban la zona (¿?)…

En el árbol del polvillo Clarión se despertaba luego de la misma escena que el otro día. Ella movió la cabeza confundida mientras se tapaba con la sabana

–Al fin te despiertas- sonríe el señor del invierno que estaba mirando unos papeles en el escritorio. Ella miro a las paredes, estaba todo ordenado, lo que paso ayer había dejado toda la habitación hecha un desastre ¡parecía que había pasado un huracán como mínimo! Sus mejillas se cubrieron de rojo al analizar la situación de que **él **seguía aquí. La sabana la cubría en su totalidad mientras su pelo lacio estaba sobre sus hombros… ella desvió la mirada sonrojada tratando de mirar otra cosa ¡no podía creer como él podía actuar como que simplemente nada paso! Un momento ¿¡porque rayos seguía en la habitación?!

–No… ¿no deberías irte?- murmuro mientras fruncía levemente el ceño

–Tengo tiempo- dijo serenamente, ella negó con la cabeza. Sabía muy bien que hacía esto para molestarla, pero simplemente quería que saliera de la habitación

–Sal- dijo ordenando y no pidiendo

-¿por?- pregunto dando una media sonrisa pero aun mirando sus papeles

-¿tu ordenaste todo aquí?- murmuro mientras desviaba el tema, con él era imposible mantener esa actitud tan firme ¡siempre sabía cómo contraatacar!

–Si… estaba todo un poco caótico- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y un leve sonrojo se esparcía por sus mejillas

-¿puedes salir?- murmuro, Milori negó levemente con la cabeza

-¿por?- dijo desinteresado

-¡quiero vestirme!- se queja

-¿yo? yo ya…-

-¡vete!- le ordena mientras le tira una almohada que le da de lleno en el rostro

-¡he!- se queja

-¡chu o te tiro una piedra!- le amenaza. Milori no pudo evitar una leve carcajada antes de salir dócilmente **(n/ha: ¿dócilmente? ¡Prácticamente lo hecho a patadas!)**

Ya se había peinado y vestido cuando alguien toco la puerta para su sorpresa **(¡!)**

-¿pase?- dijo insegura, el señor del invierno entro

-¿listo?- pregunto, Clarión lo miro unos momentos

-¿hace cuánto aprendiste a tocar la puerta?- dijo mientras lo miraba un poco sorprendida

–No aprendí, lo hago por las dudas que estés a punto de dispararme por entrar "en mal momento"- dice haciendo las comillitas con las manos, la reina negó con la cabeza mientras miraba la ventana

–Eres increíble- murmuro para sí misma. Él la rodeo con sus brazos haciéndola darse vuelta a mirarlo

–Clarión… ¿tú crees que ellos encuentren descendientes?- pregunto preocupado, ella suspiro y asintió –una pregunta ¿Por qué te molestas conmigo cuando no salgo si yo ya…-

-¡cállate!- dijo sonrojada mientras le golpeaba sin fuerza el pecho, Milori sonrió ante su reacción

–pero es…-

-¡que te calles!- dijo separándose de él bastante sonrojada

-¿acaso aun no te acostumbras?- pregunto mientras la miraba dando una sonrisa maliciosa. Clarión lo miro unos segundos

-¡no! ¡Y no pienso acostumbrarme!- dijo sonrojada mientras le daba la espalda

–yo no digo que te…-

-¡calla!- le vuelve a exigir mientras se daba vuelta a mirarlo enojada. Antes de decir una palabra más las cuatro luces que ella había liberado anteriormente entraron a la habitación, Milori las miro sorprendida pero la reina las tomo en su mano y las guardo en una cajita

–Los herederos están cerca- murmuro algo nostálgica, Milori la miro

-¿Qué son esas?- pregunto mientras le rodeaba la cintura y la atraía más hacia él

–Son luces que eligen a los próximos ministros- explica mientras se separa de él y guarda la cajita en un cajón.

Ya era el mediodía, todas las hadas se juntaron en un lugar de la frontera donde había un retoño nuevo del árbol del polvillo… parecía una gran sala, a los costados habían distintas flores donde las hadas se estaban asentando, todas estaba curiosas de que nueva hada llegaría. Habían hecho este lugar para que tanto las hadas cálidas y las del invierno vieran nacer a las nuevas compañías, y como esta vez al parecer era más de una semilla y alguna era cálida y la otra invernal necesitaban un sitio como este ¿o si no que pasaría con la hadita invernal en el lado cálido sin tener las alas bien reforzadas con hielo para no rompérselas? ¿O como nacería la hadita cálida en un lugar de invierno sin abrigo y sin las alas escarchadas? Era por eso que tenían un lugar como este…

Los ministros se encontraban en esa ceremonia, igual que la reina y lord Milori. Las hadas de vuelo veloz traían con su viento a las cuatro preciosas semillas que contenían la risa de cuatro distintos bebes… las semillas bajaron lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, una quedo del lado invernal y las otras quedaron en el lado cálido, los ministros se miraron entre si y suspiraron. Milori se acercó a la semilla que había quedado del lado invernal y Clarión a las tres semillas que habían quedado en el lado cálido… luego de ponerles el polvillo las cuatro hadas despertaron…

Todos miraron con sorpresa que eran cuatro niños de unos seis años de edad

–Pero… ¿Qué paso?- murmuro Tinkerbell

-¿son niños?- murmuro su hermana

–Esto es raro- músico la hada de la luz. Los murmullo entre las hadas se hiso presente. La hada invernal era una hermosa niña de pelo negro intenso ondulado, sus alas eran normales y sus ojos eran de color gris oscuro, miraba a los costados buscando algo; uno de los niños cálidos tenía su pelo castaño rojizo corto, sus alas también eran normales, sus ojos eran dorados y su piel era morena; el otro niño era rubio, sus ojos eran violetas, su piel era blanca-rosada y sus alas también eran normales; la niña que quedaba tenía su pelo gris- negro, su piel era morena pero más clara que la del chico, sus ojos eran de color verde claro, muy claro y sus alas eran normales. Luego de decir el discurso la reina y el señor del invierno dejaron adelantarse a los ministros que dejaron cada uno algo que representaba su estación. Las otras hadas se miraban sin entender ¿Por qué habían nacido niños? ¿Por qué solo podían elegir entre cuatro?

–Acérquense al que le llame más la atención…- hablo Clarión sonriéndoles tiernamente haciendo que la timidez e inseguridad de los cuatro niños desapareciera. La niña invernal se acercó al copo de nieve el cual empezó a brillar, la pelinegra-gris se acercó a la hoja verde que se encontraba en una esquina, el pelirrojo-castaño se acercó a la hoja otoñal y el chico rubio se acercó a la flor azul oscuro… los cuatro elementos empezaron a brillar intensamente segando a todos los presentes. Los cuatro niños miraron a los adultos sin entender mucho

–Ya pueden elegir sus nombres- hablo Milori hacia los ministros que se acercaron cada uno a su nuevo discípulo

–Menta… tu nombre será Menta- sonrió la ministra del verano mientras miraba sus ojos verdes que le hacían acordar a esa plantita, la niña asintió repitiendo su nombre

–Wintry, supongo que ese será un lindo nombre- sonrió la ministra del invierno mientras acariciaba la cabecita de la niña que asentía contenta con su nombre. Los otros dos ministros se miraban entre ellos y luego volvían a mirar a los niñitos, querían un nombre que no les molestara a ellos pero que tampoco sea tan complicado de recordar

-Sun, porque tu cabello parece un rayito de sol- hablo el ministro de la primavera luego de una pequeña discusión con su interior, el niño asintió de acuerdo con su nombre

-Snowhot, creo que podría ser una buena opción- dijo dando una media sonrisa y acariciando al niño que murmuro su nombre diciendo un suave "me agrada". Al escuchar ese nombre el ministro de la primavera y la del verano se sonrieron cómplices mientras la ministra del invierno no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Las hadas se miraban aun sin entender

–su alteza…- hablo la hada artesana mientras se acercaba

–Si querida- respondió con dulzura la reina

-¿Por qué estos son niños? ¿Por qué solo podían elegir entre cuatro elementos?- pregunto con su mirada fija en los ojos celestes de la reina. Clarión no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia de todas las hadas jóvenes que se encontraban ahí, se giró para ver a Milori y el asintió dando pasos hacia delante

–Es que son los futuros ministros, cada cierto tiempo se cambian los ministros… y supongo que esta es la ocasión- dice con voz clara y alta, todas las hadas empezaron a hablar entre si asombradas y, algunas, algo desanimadas ¿Qué pasaría cuando cambien los ministros? ¿Los tratarían así de bien como lo hacían los actuales? Cuando todas las hadas se dieron cuenta los ministros, los niños-hadas y los gobernantes ya se habían ido…

**N/A: ¡Aquí otro más! ¡En el siguiente capítulo empezara el malvado plan! Se llamara: cinco años después ¿¡cinco años?! Si, George es muy paciente e inteligente, necesita atacar en un tiempo totalmente justo para lograr lo que quería… **

**Cris: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Crys: lamentamos habernos adentrado a la historia, pero no le digan nada a Krish Xb ¡saludos! Por cierto esto sigue en pie, sin comentario, por lo menos uno no hay siguiente capítulo, así si tardan años en que alguien comente una sola vez, años serán los que tardare en poner el siguiente capítulo. Mi hermana ya la tiene terminado e incluso tiene una secuela, pero si no les importa… bueno, solo serán para nosotras :D **

**Perdon si paresco algo mala, hoy estoy algo enojada… algo que no tiene que ver con esto, pero no he tenido un buen día! ¡chau!**

**Gracias a:**

**Kari**

**Recuerden que la regla sigue, no actualizamos hasta que haya un comentario XD ¡Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8 cinco años después**

**Crys: nosotras otra vez XD ¿Cómo están?**

**Cris: (llegando con un papel en la mano) y empezando a leer**

"**Gracias Kari, nos alegra saber que te gusta la historia :D y creo que entre estos capítulos se sabrá el malvado plan (Por cierto, a mí también me encanta la parte de Clarión corriendo a Milori :3) ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar.**

Ya habían pasado varios años, cinco años para ser exactos… en esos años Clarión diviso al hombre de ojos rojos una vez cada año, estaba tramando algo malo.

Los ministros estaban entrenando a sus alumnos que les iba bastante bien, parecían ya chicos de 11 años y entre ellos eran mejores amigos. Su educación se le hacía bastante fácil a los ministros, los chicos eran muy educados y aprendían rápido ¡eran bastante buenos! Aunque a los ministros les daba un poco de nostalgia tener que irse ¿irse? Al escuchar esas palabras el hada invernal no podía evitar mirar a su hermano ¡hay! ¡Su pequeño hermano! No quería dejarlo solo, aunque sabía que Clarión lo iba a cuidar bastante bien ¡pero lo iba a extrañar! Sabía que por lo menos a donde fuera estaría al lado de los otros tres… los ministros del verano, otoño y primavera estaban más apegados a Clarión, ellos habían estado ahí cuando sus dos hermanos (totalmente desconocidos para la ministra del invierno) se fueron, cuando ella se volvió de vuelta "normal", aunque esto no lo recordaban… nadie recordaba esos tres días de caos y destrucción… pero aun así los chicos habían mantenido una buena relación con Milori y también a él lo iban a extrañar ¡estos cinco años habían pasado volando! ¿¡Cuánto tardarían en pasar los siguientes cinco años?!

Milori sobrevolaba el bosque del invierno pensando, en estos años no había avanzado demasiado respecto a la información, solo algunos detalles y otros no tanto: el que más le había quedado era que si George lo tenía podía volverlo negro ¿Por qué? Aun no lo sabía ¿él y George eran sus dueños? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diferencia tenía con un guardián? Resoplo molesto mientas sentía la brisa sobre su cara. De pronto un cuervo lo tiro a él y a su lechuza al suelo, el animal enseguida se levantó y empezó a pelear contra el pajarraco negro. Milori se paró mientras esperaba algún ataque… de pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía el colgante. Al levantar la vista lo ve arriba de la gran roca que tenía a un lado ¡ahí estaba el colgante! De pronto apareció el pelinegro que tenía la misma intención de él ¡pero ambos estaban abajo! Se miraron unos segundos antes de empezar a escalar la bendita pendiente.

Mientras escalaban ambos se lanzaban distintos ataques, se trataban de tirar entre si ¡ninguno podía volar! ¡Ambos tenían el ala rota! Y sus animales voladores estaban peleando entre si allá abajo. Ambos iban más que parejos, los dos tenían las mismas cualidades en la escalada… de pronto el chico de ojos rojos se percató de algo. Con una sonrisa malvada le hiso que las saliente donde estaba apoyada Milori se haga filosa. Él no pudo evitar un gruñido teniéndose de la otra mano, pero estos segundos bastaron para que George se adelantara, estaba a punto de agarrar el colgante cuando una filosa piedra de hielo le lastimo la misma mano que le había lastimado al señor del invierno -¡eres un idiota!- gruño con furia el hada cálida mientras le tiraba de vuelta una filosas piedras color negro. De repente la nieve de la cima se desprendió creando una avalancha que tiro a ambos hombres al suelo, Milori cayó de pie porque controlo la nieve para caer bien. El de ojos rojos levanto la mirada mientras ambos buscaban al colgante. Al encontrarlo ambos se abalanzaron para tomarlo, uno tomaba un lado de la cadenita y el otro el otro lado

-¡suéltalo principito!- dijo con furia el pelinegro

-¡no antes que tú!- respondió. La cadenita empezó a romperse y el colgante dio un brillo dorado negro tirándolos a los dos lejos de él. La cadenita estaba hecha pedazos en el suelo y, justo en medio de los dos, se encontraba el trébol aun verde. Milori movió la cabeza aun aturdido por el golpe, George también estaba algo atontado ¡había sido demasiado fuerte! ¿¡Y porque rayos el colgante los expulso a los dos si ambos eran sus dueños?! Dando un leve jadeo se levantó del suelo al mismo tiempo que el señor del invierno. Ambos tomaron el trébol en distintos lados

-¡entrégalo!- dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar

-¡antes muerto!- exclamo el peliblanco sin notar que una luz azul empezaba a crecer atrás de él y una luz negra atrás del pelinegro. El trébol empezó a tornarse tan solo hasta la mitad negro y la otra mitad empezó a brillar con más fuerza…

Clarión se sentía mareada, algunos mechones se habían vuelto rojos igual que uno de sus ojos negros ¡la transformación no era completa! ¿Por qué? Se miró al espejo mientras su vista se volvía más borrosa, cada vez se le hacía difícil mantenerse en pie… los mechones rojos aparecían y desaparecían, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho… de pronto sintió una punzada en el abdomen y como que si miles de hormigas le picaran las mano… estaba transformándose a la mitad, entre medio de la trasformación y la no transformación, sus ojos se volvían negros de repente y luego se apagaban volviéndose devuelta celeste. La cabeza le dolía… se sentó en la cama mientras todo empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor y empezaba a subir su temperatura… ojala esta tortura termine pronto… pensaba mientras sentía como que si una daga se hubiera incrustado en su corazón. Este latía más rápido y ella empezaba a respirar pesadamente ¡este era un tormento!

Ambos seguían tratando de quedarse con el trébol, este estaba mitad y mitad, de pronto las luces que se habían formado atrás de ellos empezaron a luchar entre sí. La luz azul contra la negra, al unirse en el centro despedía pequeñas rocas

Negras y azules, ambas peleaban por el territorio y parecían tener la misma lucha que sus dueños. Milori no daba tregua y parecía que George tampoco estaba dispuesto a darla. El señor del invierno suspiro, lo que iba a hacer no era nada honesto… pero era necesario. Le tiro unas cuchillas de hielo que el otro evadió fácilmente o eso creyó

-¿eso es lo mejor que puedes?- rio con burla antes de sentir como ellas se clavaban en sus manos ¡había hecho unas punzadas de hielo! Enseguida grito de dolor y puso su mano sobre la muñeca de la otra soltando por fin el colgante. Milori sonrió y lo guardo enseguida, las luces de ambos se apagaron. George gruño mirando su mano de la cual corría sangre y luego miro al peliblanco

-la próxima vez estarás obligado a traérmelo tú mismo- dicho esto volvió a aparecer su luz negra (que al parecer George si sabía controlar) e hiso una pequeña explosión de humo que dejo desconcertado a Milori y a su lechuza. Cuando el humo se dispersó ya no había ni rastros de George o su ave.

Clarión se despertó desconcertada luego de dos horas, estaba en su habitación y al lado de ella estaba un hada sanadora

-¿Qué paso?- murmuro mientras sentía aun la dificultad para respirar

–Se desmayó mi reina, al parecer le agarro fiebre por el cambio de temperatura o por el estrés, no se preocupe- sonrió la inocente hada que no se imaginaba porque había pasado esto

-¿Milori?- murmuro, la hada sonrió con dulzura

–preferíamos no preocuparlo, la última pequeña fiebre que usted tubo y se la comunicamos se puso histérico, es demasiado sobreprotector- dice dando una media sonrisa y le ponía un pañuelo mojado en la cabeza

–mmm… creo que si- murmuro aun algo adolorida

-¿Quién le aviso?- murmuro mientras miraba al hada de cabello rubio

–Snowhot había venido a verla y la encontró inconsciente en su habitación, él dice haber visto unos mechones rojos en su cabellera castaña majestad… aunque creo que estaba exagerando porque cuando yo llegue no había nada fuera de lo normal además de la fiebre, supongo que pudo haberse confundido por la luz- dice tiernamente, Clarión asiente más tranquila. Luego de unos minutos ella se sentó en la cama un poco mareada mientras veía a los cuatro niños entrar a su habitación

-¿está mejor majestad?- pregunto el pelirrojo-castaño mientras le daba una flor amarilla

–claro que si cariño…- murmuro con dulzura mientras acariciaba su cabeza

–nos preocupamos un poco, usted es muy buena… no creo que haya ninguna maldad en todo su ser- dice Sun mientras daba una media sonrisa, Clarión también le sonrió aunque ese comentario logro apenarla

-¡un té de menta le hará bien!- dice la niña de ojos verdes mientras le da la taza

-¡sí!- exclama Wintry mientras reía –metimos a Menta ahí un momento y luego la quitamos he hicimos el té- dijo en broma haciendo reír a los dos chicos y recibiendo un golpe juguetón por parte de Menta. Clarión se quedó hablando con los cuatro pequeños hasta que apareció Milori

-¿no podemos quedarnos?- pregunto el rubio haciendo una cara de cachorrito

–Sus tutores los están esperando- dice señalándoles afuera y abriendo la puerta. Los cuatro niños dejaron escapar un leve "noooo" antes de salir… el peliblanco la miro y se sentó al lado de ella

-¿estás bien?- pregunto tomando sus manos, ella le sonrió y asintió

–hoy apareció George estuvimos peleando por el trébol… en un momento se volvió mitad negro y la otra empezó a brillar más fuertemente ¿te afecto?- pregunto cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su rostro

-¡claro que me afecto! ¡Tuve dolor de cabeza y fiebre! ¡Además que me quede inconsciente dos horas!- dice dando una leve sonrisa, él la miro sorprendido antes de parpadear un par de veces parándose. En ese momento Clarión noto su gran error

-¿¡qué?! ¿¡Y como rayos nadie me avisó?!- dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con frustración -¿¡o es que yo no estoy prestando atención?! ¡¿Cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta antes?!- dijo enojado y algo decepcionado, ella tomo sus manos haciéndolo sentarse otra vez

–es por eso que no te lo dijeron, por tus reacciones tan histéricas- sonrió con dulzura y lo beso con cariño. Milori acaricio su rostro mientras con la otra mano le rodeo la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos haciéndolo más intenso… el momento era realmente hermoso, no había cosa o situación que pudiera romper esta magnífica escena…

Excepto… el sonido de la puerta hiso que ambos volvieran a la realidad separándose algo molestos por la interrupción

–Si no es nada importante lo ahorco- murmuro bajito Milori mientras Clarión le sonreía y decía un "pase". Las amigas de la hada artesana entraron bastante nerviosas, junto con las amigas de Peri

–esperamos no interrumpir nada… pero…- Viola hablaba bastante rápido

-¡desaparecieron Tink, Peri, Sun y Menta!- pega el grito la hada de la luz haciendo que los gobernantes se paren sorprendidos…

**O si, o si… así termina ¡si, si, si, si! Por lo menos este capítulo ¡los espero pronto!**

**Digo, hasta que comenten ¿ok? **

**Recuerden que soy Crys o a veces mi hermana Cris las que subimos los capítulos. La escritora en realidad es nuestra hermana XD **

**Así que esperamos un comentario para poder subir cuanto antes el siguiente capítulo (las reglas del juego siguen en pie) ¡Saludos!**

**UN SALUDO MUY ESPECIAL PARA KARI :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9: ¿estrés? **

**Crys: (viene corriendo y se para) ¡Aquí otra vez! :D **

**Cris: como siempre yo doy los saludos :D**

**¡Gracias Kari por comentar! A nosotras también nos agrada Milo protector :D Lamentamos recién subir hoy, pero no había internet Xb ¡Saludos y gracias! ¡Muchos besos! Lamentamos no haber actualizado el lunes y los días que le siguieron, pero no conseguimos internet hasta hoy:( **

Los ministros y los gobernantes se reunieron en el salón

–es… había una luz negra, de pronto apareció humo ¡y Sun desapareció!- hablaba casi temblando el ministro de la primavera

–con Menta paso lo mismo su alteza, solo que lo último que vi fue alguien subiéndose a un cuervo y salir volando de allí- explica la ministra del verano. Snowhot y Wintry se miraron mientras seguían tenidos de la mano por sus tutores

–Esto es muy raro ¿para que los querría?- dijo el ministro del otoño mirándolos. Milori y Clarión intercambiaron miradas

–Paso algo muy parecido en mi salón…- hablo Snowflake alzando la voz –pero vi un chico que lo salvo esparciendo el humo y haciendo que el hada responsable se valla…- dijo seria

-¿puedes describirlo?- pregunto enseguida Milori. La ministra suspiro y miro a su estudiante

–Era un hada cálida- explica la pequeña –era de pelo castaño…- miro a la reina -¡como usted!- exclamo para luego volver a poner su mano en su mentón y pensar –tenía los ojos verdes, sus alas eran normales… y estaba vestido de blanco… pero no era el único ¡había otro chico más! Este era igual pero más joven y sus ojos eran azul mar ¡también vestía de blanco! Cuando quise agradecerles desaparecieron como que si fueran fantasmas…- dice lo último con algo de miedo mientras se aferraba más a la mano de la ministra

–Nosotros no tuvimos inconvenientes…- hablo el ministro del otoño

-¡no estábamos solos!- exclama el niñito

-¿Quién los acompañaba?- pregunto. Snowhot y Redealf intercambiaron miradas

–Era un hombre desconocido- empezó a hablar el ministro –estaba tapado completamente por lo cual no lo pude reconocer, dijo que quería quedarse por unos minutos…- mira al niño

–yo le vi algo de raro, sus ojos eran grises pero al fijarme más me di cuenta que de alguna forma era casi transparente…- Snowhot quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de volver a hablar –decía saber mucho sobre un místico colgante… y ahí apareció el hombre de ojos rojos, pero el chico de ojos grises le tiro una especie de "onda" energética haciéndolo salir de ahí…- miro con algo de miedo a su tutor –luego de eso se volvió invisible totalmente- termina el ministro dándole apoyo al pequeño.

La reina y el señor del invierno se miraron ¿podría ser que los hermanos de Clarión los hallan protegido? Sus miradas se dispersaron.

Todas las hadas hicieron una larga búsqueda que duro todo el día, al final el cansancio y el sueño los venció obligándolas a volver a sus hogares. Clarión y Milori estaban en una habitación

–esto no puede ser… no puede ser- decía el peliblanco mientras daba vueltas en la habitación, Clarión lo miraba algo seria y luego se sorprendió al notarlo ¿desde cuándo se molestaba porque él se preocupara? ¿Desde cuándo le molestaba que el diera vueltas en la habitación? Frunció levemente el ceño por su actitud algo… ¿cambiante?

–Ya para ¿Por qué no te sientas?- dijo con un tono algo enfadado pero amable. Milori la miro sorprendido para luego hacerle caso

-¿estas estresada?- pregunto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa bajando la mirada sonrojada… un momento ¿¡qué?! ¿¡Desde cuando cosas tan comunes la sonrojaban?! Frunció levemente el ceño y no pudo evitar reírse de la expresión de su pareja, para luego darse cuenta de lo que hacía y callar la risa

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado, Clarión asintió también confundida ¿desde cuándo… había cambiado? Milori la miraba para luego suspirar y recostarse sobre la cama y ella le copio el gesto

-¿crees que él este atrás de esto?- murmuro preocupada, el peliblanco la miro y acaricio su rostro con cariño besándola con delicadeza. Ella le correspondió algo preocupada, sabía que eso era un indestructible "si"

–me gustaría decirte que no… pero creo lo contrario- dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y volvía a besarla. Luego de conversar un rato más ambos se quedaron dormidos **(Crys: ¿enserio solo "conversaron? Krish: ¡Deja de molestar!).**

Al otro día Clarión despertó sin Milori al lado, se levantó rápidamente y se puso el vestido de siempre. Abrió las cortinas casi con desesperación dejando entrar la luz de sol… de repente ese ataque de nervios se fue dejando a la castaña algo confundida ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Miro por un momento la mesita donde había una nota de su pareja, de pronto se sintió algo frustrada y decepcionada. Clarión se pasó la mano por el cabello analizando este ataque de "personalidad cambiada" pero creyó que era por el estrés y se quedó más tranquila. Aún no había desayunado, bajo hacia la cocina… en un lado estaba su desayuno de siempre, pero por alguna extraña razón al verlo no le dio ni ganas de tocarlo… camino por la cocina buscando algo específico aunque inconscientemente. Hasta que encontró un chocolate, normalmente lo hubiera dejado ¡pero era lo único que quería comer! ¡Lo único! Así que sin ninguna molestia se lo comió. Salió de la cocina bastante confundida con una gran signo de pregunta en su imaginación, no solía comer dulces… esto había sido muy inusual. Enseguida se le dio la gana otro chocolate pero esta vez se detuvo a pensar y con mucho esfuerzo solo comió una rebanada de pan…

Las hadas seguían desaparecidas, pero ella tenía que ocuparse de otras cosas, sabía bien que Milori podía solo con eso mientras ella se ocupaba del árbol del polvillo. Mary entro a la sala donde la reina estaba hablando con un hada sanadora

–No es para preocuparse su alteza- escucho que dijo la hada

–Es que…- la reina se pasó una mano por el cabello –no puedo tomarme el día libre, las hadas desaparecieron, debo ocuparme de asuntos reales- dijo bastante paciente, la joven hada suspiro

–yo le aconsejo descansar su señoría, vera que con este día libre su estrés se ira y volverá a ser la misma de antes- Clarión suspiro y asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar para afuera. La hada artesana vio irse a la sanadora y entro

-¿paso algo malo?- pregunto

–No… solo que la hada sanadora cree que estoy muy estresada…- frunció levemente el ceño mientras miraba el cielo azul

–deberías tomarte el día, yo apoyo esa decisión… desde la mañana te veo algo estresada y nerviosa, cambias de personalidad abruptamente y pareces hiperactiva… debes descansar- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. La castaña suspiro y asintió con pesar, realmente tenía ganas de pegar un grito diciéndole "¡no me pasa nada! ¿¡No ves que estoy perfecta?!" pero sabía que eso estaba mal, y que debía controlarse. Miro de vuelta algunas nubes que surcaban los cielos y frunció levemente el ceño

-¿y Milori?- pregunto cayendo en la cuenta que era el mediodía y aun no lo había visto

–Ocupado…- dijo la artesana

-¡Viola!- llamo con una voz bastante autoritaria para ser ella

– ¿Pasa algo mi reina?- pregunto el hada con su respectivo respeto

–Quiero que llames a Milori…- dijo bastante segura. Viola se fue sin nada que decir pero a Mary esto le pareció raro

–Debe estar trabajando- dijo mientras la miraba, pero la ojiceleste estaba mirando devuelta el cielo

-¿y no puede venir?- dijo con un tono enfadado, la hada artesana no se percató de ese tono

-pero podría…

-¡quiero que venga AHORA!- dijo casi gritando y enfrentándose a hada Mary. Ella la miro sorprendida y Clarión dio unos pasos para atrás también sorprendida por esa actitud -lo lamento- dijo con un tono bastante sincero, la hada artesana sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro

-¿ves? Necesitas descansar- dijo con ternura. Clarión asintió ahora un poco más convencida.

Milori se sintió bastante extrañado que lo llamara sin ninguna razón, en el camino le pregunto a Viola si había pasado algo, la hada le respondió que nada estaba fuera de lugar, a excepción del estrés de su pareja y lo irritable que estaba. Prefirió ir a verla, si estaba irritable mejor no llevarle la contra, porque tal vez en un ataque de nervios termina con él y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Llego al palacio unos minutos después, ella estaba en la habitación muy confundida… antes de llegar a su habitación le habían dado mareos y náuseas, no quiso llamar otra vez a la hada sanadora que se acababa de ir porque supuso que esto también era por el estrés. Miraba el cielo como buscando alguna respuesta ahí, sus ojos celestes estaban perdidos entre el cielo azul. Estaba tan absorta en sus preocupaciones y pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que el peliblanco había entrado ya a la habitación

-¿Clarión?- pregunto, ella pego un salto y le encajo tremenda cachetada por puro reflejo. Al verlo suspiro

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No habías pedido que viniera?- dijo sobándose la mejilla que seguía adolorida. Clarión asintió y lo miro, bajo la mirada bastante apenada mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Al darse cuenta de esto las contuvo ¡¿Por qué iba a llorar?! Milori suspiro y abrazo con cariño a su pareja

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto dulcemente mientras le subía la mirada

–No lo sé…- dijo mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos con frustración -he estado rara todo el día, creo que estoy demasiado estresada- dijo cerrando momentáneamente los ojos

-¿y porque no descansas?- le sonríe él mientras quitaba sus manos para poder verle la cara

–Trato… o eso es lo que creo- dijo dando una media sonrisa

–debes dejar de preocuparte… todo se resolverá- dijo mientras la atraía más hacia él y la besaba. Al separarse ella lo miro unos segundos

–Milori…

-¿mmm?- ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos antes de volverlo a mirar

-¿tú crees que haya posibilidad que…- de repente el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió

–reina Clarión, lord Milori los ministros quieren hacer una reunión ahora mismo ¿les doy permiso?- dijo preocupada Viola, la castaña le sonrió y asintió. Cuando ella se fue Milori volvió a mirarla

-¿posibilidad de que?- pregunto antes de que ella saliera

–Ya no importa- dijo sonriéndole y dándole un beso en los labios. Aunque en si estaba muy preocupada ¿y si sus sospechas eran ciertas? No quería comunicarla nada antes de estar totalmente segura… si era verdad ¿no sería más un problema? ¡Rayos! Sentía una preocupación sin siquiera estar segura de nada.

Llegaron a la sala donde los ministros estaban reunidos

– ¿Alguna novedad?- dice la reina mientras los miraba. De repente aparece una pantalla mostrando al de ojos rojos

–Hola… ojala que me recuerden- saludo con voz macabra, los ministros se miraron ¿Quién era ese? –yo tengo a sus queridas hadas…- apareció el reflejo de las cuatro hadas desaparecidas , estaban atadas y un pañuelo no les permitía hablar –quiero hacer un trato…- todos se miraron –quiero que vengan a mi fortaleza- aparece el reflejo del gran castillo negro –nos veremos en la sala…- aparece el reflejo de esta –pero quiero que vengan todos ustedes seis… tendrán que pasar algunos trucos, trampas, pero no serán mortales… al llegar a la sala les diré lo que quiero, cuando me lo den o yo se los quite liberare a las cuatro hadas y a ustedes también, excepto una…- sonrió de forma retorcida y el reflejo desapareció. Ellos se miraron entre si –a… otra cosa, no podrán entrar si no traen el colgante y los espero hoy a la anochecer, no antes- dicho esto volvió a desaparecer.

**Krish: Si, este era el plan B de George, hacer presión para que se lo entreguen… pero no pidió que lo entreguen si no que vengan ¿Qué has tendrá bajo la manga? ¿O simplemente es un mal estratega?**

**Crys: esa fue la nota que les dejo nuestra hermana, ahora voy yo ¡Saludos! Y espero que haya un comentario para el próximo capítulo… o si no, no hay Xb**

**No, hablo enserio… Ustedes ya saben las reglas :D**

**¡UN SALUDO ESPECIAL a KARI! Mil gracias por comentar :D**

**Por cierto, tal vez la próxima tarde un poco más en actualizar luego del comentario, porque el taller se acabó y de ahí sacaba el wi-fi :( así que tendría internet solo una vez a la semana o cada dos ¡Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10 Drama**

**Crys: hola :DDD ¡Otra vez nosotras! Lamentamos tanto no haber actualizado el jueves o el viernes :(, pero bueno es raro actualizar un sábado pero aquí estamos Xb **

**Cris: siiiiiii!**

**Krish: (entrando con una sonrisa)**

**Crys: (hablando en susurro) ¿Qué hace nuestra hermana acá?**

**Krish: ¡Hola Kari! Me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia, realmente no planeo hacerle mal a esas dos hadas, también me agradan :D hoy estoy aquí para saludarte en persona :D Y sí, yo también creo que Clarión es bastante fuerte y tiene su carácter, pero los cambios de humor tienen que ver con algo que se revelara muy pronto :D (se va a terminar su historia de Frozen)**

Clarión y Milori estaban preocupados. Debían ir si o si, no podían decirle a los ministros que iba pasar si él tomaba el collar porque de poco a poco el rumor se iba a esparcir, y cuando no sea más secreto el trébol perdería poder y… ambas perderían la vida, tanto Clarión como Cali.

Clarión estaba encerrada en su habitación sin dejar entrar ni siquiera a Milori ¿Qué pasaría si George ganaba? Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y no podía evitar llorar, estaba sentada sobre su cama cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Las lágrimas caían sin tregua y ella se sentía realmente mal… levanto su mirada y decidida abrió un cajón donde estaba algo, Anastasia le había dicho que cuando crea que era posible estar en esta _situación _ lo usara para estar totalmente segura. Luego de un tiempo ella volvió a mirar esa "cosa" y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al descubrir que estaba en positivo. Aunque en si estaba feliz también tenía una gran angustia ¿Qué pasaría cuando se vuelva Cali? Simplemente rompió en un llanto con mucho sentimiento, distintas emociones se arremolinaban en su cabeza y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba preocupada y, aunque sonara egoísta, no por los destrozos que podía causar Cali en la tierra si no en ella… envolvió su vientre con sus brazos mientras lloraba ¡no, no lo soportaría! Sentía una gran pesadez en su corazón y tenía dolor de cabeza, las lágrimas salían hasta llegar al piso y hasta hacer un pequeño arroyuelo. Tenía miedo, ahora no por los demás, si no por ella misma y _otra_ ¡no, no quería! También temía perder a Milori pero sabía que George no lo mataría… de matarlo el colgante se rompería y ya no le serviría, no podría hacer vivir a Cali de nuevo, pero ella también se perdería…

Sentía varias punzadas en el pecho y la vista se nublaba del llanto… de pronto una mano luminosa se apoyó en su hombro. Al darse vuelta se encontró con esos inconfundibles ojos verdes, ella en un impulso se abrazó a él mientras seguía llorando

–Dante…- murmuro mientras ocultaba su rostros en el pecho de su difundo hermano, el castaño acaricio su cabello con cariño

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿No deberías estar feliz?- pregunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-¿Qué pasara cuando me vuelva Cali? ¡Ella haría todo por quitármela! Ella… ella- la reina temblaba, luego de varios milenios volvía a sentir ese dolor tan profundo

–Calma… te diré algo para que estés más tranquila…- dijo serenamente mientras acariciaba el rostro de la soberana.

Milori estaba en la sala de árbol del polvillo, Clarión no había querido hablar con él… la había visto bastante deprimida. Bajo la mirada con pesar: no había otra opción más que ir. Sentía de alguna forma una especie de culpa ¿esto se pudo haber evitado? Debió haber pensado que en estos cinco años George había planeado algo… pero ¿Por qué esperar cinco años? De repente la respuesta se le vino a la mente: este año había luna azul, el pretendía atacar antes para que cuando llegue el día no puedan hacer polvillo azul y el árbol del polvillo moriría. Otra duda se formó ¿destruyendo el árbol no se quedarían sin polvillo? Bueno, George no volaba pero Cali si ¿Qué cosa tenían en mente? ¿O solo querían matar toda la tierra de las hadas para caer con ella? Eso no tenía sentido ¿habría alguien más atrás de todo esto? ¿O destruir el árbol ni estaba en los planes de George? Tenía que hablar con Clarión, de seguro ella seguía sintiéndose mal pero debía intentarlo otra vez. No quería perderla antes de que George se la quite, debía ir a hablar con ella.

Clarión miro para el cielo más tranquila, lo que le había dicho su hermano la reconforto, algunas lágrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas. Sentía miedo de todas formas ¿y si su hermano se equivocaba? No quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Milori… por lo menos eso creía. Se sentía bastante sola y desanimada. Escucho que alguien toco la puerta ya que la había cerrado con llave. Suspiro y negó con la cabeza solo apoyándose en ella

–Clarión…- la voz inconfundible de Milori hablo del otro lado de la puerta –quiero hablar contigo- dijo dulcemente, pero ella no contesto y dejo escapar algunos sollozos mientras se dejaba sentar en el piso. El peliblanco suspiro -¿podrías abrir la puerta?- solo hubo silencio por unos segundos –amor… sé que estas bastante dolida y tienes miedo- no tuvo ninguna respuesta –pero por favor no me alejes de ti… yo estaré en las buenas y en las malas… no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que abras- dijo bastante decidido –nosotros estuvimos distanciados por varios milenios ¿recuerdas?...- ella no pudo evitar bajar la mirada -¿Por qué me separas ahora? Estos cinco años han sido los mejores de mi vida Clarión… solo pido que me dejes apoyarte- murmuro con un tono de terciopelo, la reina miro unos segundos la puerta aun en un profundo silencio. Luego de unos segundos la abrió. Él la abrazo mientras ella dejaba salir el llanto

–Estoy asustada- dijo mientras sentía esa calidez que él le proporcionaba

–Lo sé- murmuro con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el pelo. La castaña se aferró a él con bastante fuerza mientras las lágrimas cristalinas seguían cayendo –no dejare que él gane de ninguna forma- murmuro dulcemente. Ella dejo apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado

-él ganara igual…- dijo ella mientras sollozaba

–él no puede matarme Clarión, yo volveré a tomar el colgante y listo- dijo sonriéndole, sentía también una gran presión y desconcierto pero quería hacérselo más fácil a ella

–Lo dices como si fuera fácil- sonrió con desanimo la castaña. Milori la llevo adentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta. La sentó con suavidad en la cama y acaricio su rostro

–no pasa nada amor… esto terminara bien- sonrió mientras acercaba su rostro a ella

–No estás seguro- murmuro ella bajando la mirada

–tus hermanos estarán ahí para apoyarnos… de pasar algo incluso Dante podría decirme algún otro conjuro que nos ayude- sonrió mientras la besaba. Clarión solo le correspondió algo pensativa, no se lo quería decir aun… su hermano jamás mentiría, lo que le dijo debe ser cierto y si era así no tenía de que preocuparse… hasta que George se dé cuenta de la falla y la elimine. Eso hiso sentir una punzada en el pecho, pero podía confiar en lo que le dijo Milori, todo terminaría bien… y cuando esto termine se lo diría. El beso de a poco se hiso más profundo dando a entender a la castaña que Milori no tenía planeado para ahí… así que solo se dejó conducir por el peliblanco. (**N/a xxx)**

El anochecer estaba cerca y ambos salieron de la habitación, los ministros ya estaba en la sala

-¿teníamos que hacer eso?- pregunto ella sonrojada mientras él la conducía teniéndola de la mano

–No, pero tú no te opusiste- sonrió dulcemente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, ella solo bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Los seis se dirigieron hacia el palacio, este tenía un gran portón negro… Milori tomo el colgante en sus manos y lo subió a la altura de la tenue luz que daba un farol. La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente con un tenue chirrido. Al entrar se veían seis túneles ¿túneles? Si, de repente estaban bajo tierra. Fruncieron levemente el ceño y miraron a los costados buscando alguna señal… de pronto una paloma negra de estatura pequeña dejo caer un pergamino. Clarión lo tomo en sus manos y lo leyó en voz alta:

_Las reglas del juego son simples y pocas, al final de todos los túneles se encuentra la sala donde los espero. Ustedes no podrán ir con más de un acompañante en el túnel, es decir que por túnel solo se permiten dos personas… los túneles están a oscuras, pueden poner algo de luz si desean pero apenas entren en si a mí refugio perderán su capacidad para volar (eso es automático), no podrán comunicarse con otra persona que no está en su túnel y no pueden dar marcha atrás cuando hallan entrados en estos… ¿Qué otra cosa? Si, nada de magia contra las trampas y obstáculos. Cada regla que rompan será fatal para mis rehenes… ¡me olvidaba! Perderán sus talentos apenas hayan pasado el portón. Saludos y suerte… aquí los espero._

Los ministros se miraron asombrados y luego miraron los seis túneles que se encontraban delante de ellos, eran iguales y sin ninguna diferencia a la vista

-¿sin poder volar y sin nuestros talentos? ¿Qué clase de magia usa ese tipo?- dijo bastante enojada la ministra del invierno

–además nos dirá lo que quiere cuando lleguemos ¿Qué clase de juego está jugando? Y si no traemos nada ¿Qué nos va pedir?- apoya la ministra del verano

–lo que sabemos es que si desobedecemos las reglas los rehenes están en peligro- dijo bastante seguro Milori

–vamos en parejas de a dos, Redealf con Snow, y ustedes dos son otro equipo- explica el peliblanco. Los ministros asintieron y, cada uno con su acompañante, entraron a los túneles

-¿podemos confiar en él?- pregunta Clarión mientras sostiene con cariño la mano de su pareja

–No, pero no tenemos opción- dijo algo preocupado mientras acariciaba su rostro

-¿entramos?- murmuro ella dando un leve tiemble, Milori suspiro y asintió.

Los túneles eran húmedos y había lugares donde había rocas filosas que salían de las paredes… ya habían pasado dos horas, los otros cuatro ministros ya estaban fuera de juego. Las distintas trampas habían sido nada mortales. La sensación era horrible, el miedo mesclado con la inseguridad… Clarión estaba nerviosa y ya se había largado a llorar dos veces ¡no podía contenerse! Estos benditos cambios de humor no la ayudaban para nada, Milori había estado muy amable y paciente, la quería mucho y no se iba a dar el lujo de dejarla sola en estos momentos. Además comprendía su desesperación y miedo ¡ella no quería lastimar a nadie! Y realmente la vida había sido demasiado cruel al atar un monstro a este tan blanco y puro ángel (según la perspectiva de Milori) ella sentía que su corazón era traspasado por varias espadas a la vez, cada trampa la hacía sentirse mareada y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer.

En una sala que no era el salón donde los esperaría se encontraba George con las cuatro hadas rehenes y los cuatro ministros

-¿Qué nos harán?- dijo rabiosa la hada invernal. El chico dejo escapar una carcajada malvada

–Nada- dijo mientras movía el polvo negro entre sus manos

-¿Qué quieres? ¿¡Porque estamos encerrados?!- quiso saber el ministro del otoño. El retorció los labios de una manera macabra

–Solo quiero el colgante de trébol que Milori tiene en el cuello- dijo serenamente

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Tanto escándalo por eso?!- gritaron los cuatro ministros al mismo tiempo

-¡Pídeselo!- gruño Snowflake, George no pudo evitar una carcajada

–Ya lo hice…- dijo haciendo una mueca molesta y con falsa tristeza –pero sabe que si me lo da perderá a su amada Clarión- dijo dándole la espalda a los ministros

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto el de la primavera

–Demasiadas preguntas- dijo molesto sentándose en el sillón bastante irritado

-¡No respondiste!- gruño la ministra del verano

–Cállense- dijo mientras miraba a una libreta.

El piso se abrió haciéndolos terminar en dos esquinas distintas del túnel

-¡Milori!- exclamo al verlo tenido de una mano del otro borde a donde ella no lograba alcanzar

–Estoy bien- sonrió mientras trataba de subir, había una rocas afiladas que crecían a los costados clavándose de a poco y muy despacio en su abdomen y una en su cuello

–Diablos- gruño cuando empezó a salirle sangre

-¡Milori!- exclamo asustada acercándose al borde pero deteniéndose: no podía volar. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, se sentía mal y tan… inútil. Veía la sangre correr de apoco y eso le causaba mareos y nauseas

–Estoy bien- sonrió adolorido mientras sentía como seguían clavándose. De pronto se detuvieron y dieron marcha atrás causándole un fuerte dolor. Por fin logro subir sonriéndole a la reina

–Estoy bien- volvió a decir haciendo que ella de una leve sonrisa más calmada. De pronto callo una pared que los dejo sin poder ver al otro y el piso se volvió a cerrar.

Milori golpeo con frustración a una de la paredes ¡rayos! Clarión miraba las paredes asustada, quería gritar o hacer algo pero estaba paralizada, de repente el suelo se quebró haciéndola caer en un profundo y negro hoyo que parecía no tener fin.

Milori se sentía frustrado y desesperado, de repente se llevó la mano al cuello sintiendo la sangre que seguía corriendo… sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido y sintió un gran dolor en el pecho y su respiración se agito. Sintió un dolor agudísimo en su garganta y en su abdomen, pronto todo empezó a verse borroso y fue perdiendo el conocimiento…

Una de sus manos seguía en su cuello y la expresión de angustia se hiso más intensa…

No tenía el colgante…

**Crys: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡que horrible! ¡¿George había planeado eso?! Realmente sí! Había sido bastante inteligente y minucioso. Este es el antepenúltimo capitulo…**

**Cris: ¿Pero habrá continuación?**

**Esperamos un comentario para la continuación :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11 ¿no puedes? Final parte 1**

**Crys: ¡Holaaaa! Lamento haber tardado un poco en actualizar! Todo culpa mia :C **

**Cris: si -_- Bueno… hoy esta con nosotras "Lilith" (una de las mejores amigas de Krish)**

**Lilith: (agitando su mano) ¡Hola KARI! Hoy el mensaje lo paso yo :D… bueno, Krish dice que le encanta leer tu comentario y que hay posibilidad que saque una segunda parte (la cual ya tiene más o menos planeada) Pero es más decisión de Cris y Crys si no la suben o no ja ja ¡Saludos muy especial para ti! De parte de ella y de sus hermanas! ¡SALUDOS! (sale del escenario) **

Milori movió la cabeza confundido, estaba otra vez en esa sala blanca… miro para los costados buscando algo o alguien. De pronto los recuerdos de las últimas escenas aparecieron en su mente, se sentía tan impotente contra eso

–Clarión…- susurro tratando de calmarse, estaba en el "cielo" por lo tanto quería decir que los hermanos de Clarión querían hablarle… necesitaba paz. Su respiración estaba agitada y su mirada se movía con miedo ¿¡cómo podía estar en paz!? Otra vez sentía esas punzadas en su pecho

–Milori- la voz inconfundible de Dante, pero ¿no podían hablarle únicamente cuando tenía el colgante? Ahora no lo tenía pero George si, estaba desesperado y eso hacía que no pudiera pensar con claridad

–Calma…- murmuro, los ojos castaños se posaron en los verdes y siguió respirando con dificultad

–Tengo miedo a fallar- murmuro el peliblanco dejando escapara todo el aire que contenía. Dante no pudo evitar una sonrisa

-¿sabes? Eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi hermanita… sé que todo saldrá bien- dijo dando una media sonrisa

-¿Cómo puedo verte y escucharte? No tengo el colgante- pregunta mientras se sienta mira al castaño. Dante suspiro y luego dejo escapar una carcajada

-¡Milori! Eso deberías decir si fueras su guardián… pero eres su dueño ¡son cosas distintas!- dijo sonriendo, aunque también estaba preocupado ¡no podía dar mala vibra!

-¿dueño y guardián? ¡Nunca me dijiste la diferencia!- dijo algo enfadado mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Dante lo miro unos segundos y Milori miro para los costados buscando a alguien

-¿Denis?- pregunto el peliblanco extrañado por la falta del de ojos azules –el ya cumplió con lo que debía… ahora el que dará información seré yo- explico calmado

-¿yo? ¿Y dónde está? ¿Lo volveremos a ver?- dijo mientras hacía una pequeña mueca

–primero ¿Cómo qué yo? y está en el cielo, donde van los demás espíritus, no renacerá hasta un tiempo… y si, lo volverás a ver… pero no en forma de "Denis" o tal vez si ¿Quién sabe?- dijo mientras se sentaba mirando al señor del invierno. Milori lo miraba sin entender su tranquilidad con las cosas que estaban pasando

-¿me explicaras?- dijo algo impaciente. El ojiverde lo miro unos segundos antes de asentir

–cuando uno es guardia... como yo- dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo –el trébol no te protege y no te da esos sueños "pesadillas" mostrándote cosas, tampoco brilla o hace cosas sobrenaturales. Elige personas que están dispuestas a morir por él, personas valientes y fuertes que puedan esconderlo. Los guardias no los podemos utilizar… no lo podemos volver negro o verde… yo era un guardia, lo volví verde al principio… pero fue por el hechizo, al principio todos podríamos controlarlo, pero me di cuenta que eso era muy peligroso… Anastasia hiso magia e hiso que solo una persona lo pudiera manejar- bajo la mirada y suspiro, Milori lo miro sin entender ¿entonces porque dos lo manejaban? –Algo salió mal- volvió a subir la mirada –el trébol empezó a brillar y no quiso tener un "dueño"… había creado una especie de vida, él designaba sus guardias… y sus dos dueños. A los guardias, a partir de sueños, nos dio toda la información sobre él. George iba a ser su dueño malo y luego elegiría uno bueno… tuve que irme, ya no era más un guardia del colgante y esa fue su orden. Al principio no entendí, pero con el tiempo supe que fue la mejor decisión del colgante- quedo callado unos segundos –tengo poco tiempo- dijo alarmado de repente

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

–No importa…- dijo rápidamente, tomo la mano del peliblanco –quiero decirte que por ahora ella no puede volverse Cali- dijo nervioso

-¿Por qué?- pregunto enseguida

–Pero cuando George logre saber que pasa eliminara la traba… pero al hacerlo el trébol se romperá y ambas desaparecerán…- dijo mientras Milori sentía que estaba desapareciendo -no puede volverse Cali porque ella…- de repente todo se volvió negro y un dolor agudo en la muñeca lo hace abrir los ojos. Una de las cuchillas se estaba clavando ahí. Saco la mano adolorido mientras daba un gruñido ¡parecía que lo hacía apropósito! Miro las paredes completamente imposibles de escalar ¡era odioso! La muñeca le dolía a horrores y la herida sangraba, de pronto apareció un pequeño trébol en ella y se curó completamente, este se desvaneció con la herida. Miro sorprendido lo que había pasado "debes salir de aquí" escucho una voz como inexpresiva y que no se podía decir que era femenina o masculina -¿Quién eres?- dijo mirando a los costados sin saber que pasaba "soy yo, el trébol… debes salir" dijo otra vez esa voz. Milori suspiro y miro a las altas paredes

–No puedo, no puedo volar- dijo haciendo una mueca y golpeando frustrado a las paredes del lugar. La voz no se volvió a escuchar y el suspiro… debía salir de aquí ¡pero no sabía cómo! Sentía frustración, enojo, tristeza y culpa todo mezclado, respiro con fuerza tratando de calmarse… debía pensar… tenía que calmarse o no podría razonar.

.

Clarión se sentía mareada, miraba como George daba vueltas delante de ella frustrado

-¡esto no puede ser! ¿¡Porque no sales?!- gritaba poniéndose las manos en la cabeza con frustración. Se paró delante de la castaña y la miro desafiante

–Dime lo que está pasando- gruño mientras la hacía mirarlo

–No lo sé- respondió angustiada. George volvió a ponerse en posición y concentró todo su poder, la cadenita de oro se empezó a tornar negra… la cabeza le dolía a Clarión, sentía más mareos y nauseas, además de las miles de punzadas en su abdomen… el trébol empezó a tornarse gris… algunos mechones se volvieron rojos mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros, sentía su corazón acelerarse y como la cabeza le empezaba arder… pero al llegar al centro del trébol este brillaba y se volvía verde otra vez

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito el pelinegro sin poder creerlo. La castaña estaba con dolor de cabeza ¡eso de cambiar a la mitad no era bonito! Y cuando se volvía otra vez totalmente ella sentía que le tiraron un balde de agua con hielo. George suspiro y se sentó en un sillón

-¡dime que pasa!- le ordeno al colgante, este brillo con un leve verde que quería decir "cuando estoy en esta forma Milori solo es mi dueño" se escucha la voz -¡pero debes convertirte en negro cuando YO lo ordeno!- grito bastante furioso mientras lo apretaba con su mano "no puedo, no me deja" escucho -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué no te deja?!- grito mientras lo agitaba. No hubo respuesta. Clarión no pudo evitar reírse de la escena ¡era muy cómico! ¡El gran y malvado George frustrado por que un trébol no quería responderle! ¿A quién no le parecería gracioso?

-¡¿de qué te ríes?!- pego el grito volviendo se a parar. Ella solo bajo la mirada acallando la risa y sintiendo miedo, y mucho más de lo normal -¡tú sabes lo que pasa!- acuso mientras la señalaba con un dedo y se acercaba rabioso. Clarión negó con la cabeza dando un leve tiemble

–no lo sé… tal vez eres incompetente hasta para el trébol- dijo con un inusual sentido del humor.

.

Milori suspiro y se concentró… el hielo empezaba a formarse en las paredes tratando de hacer escalones… pero antes de ponerse solidos se volvían agua

-¡genial!- suspiro, el agua ya le llegaba a los tobillos, hace rato que estaba intentando esto y si seguía insistiendo podría terminar tapado con agua hasta la cabeza… ¡un momento! ¡Eso era! Milori no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y volvió a mirar para arriba, había una ventana en el techo suficientemente buena para pasar. Se puso en posición e hiso una gran cantidad de hielo tratando de alcanzar el techo pero, como esperaba, este se volvió agua. Milori volvió hacerlo pero con más hielo… el agua le llegaba a las rodillas ¡podría salir si hacia la suficiente agua como para nadar hasta la ventana! Y con una leve sonrisa volvió a hacer cada vez más hielo que terminaba siendo agua.

.

George miro unos segundos a la reina y luego gruño mientras volvía a tratar… frunció el ceño en su rotundo fracaso

-¡esto está mal! ¡Alguien hiso trampa!- gritaba desesperado

–dijiste que cuando lo tuvieras liberarías a todos excepto a mí, cumple tu trato- dijo con voz severa la reina. El pelinegro gruño furioso

-¡lo cumpliré! ¡Pero Milori también, como tú, quedara atrapado adentro!- dijo enojado mientras salía del salón. La castaña no pudo evitar una risita ¿Qué era tonto o se hacía? ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que con Milori adentro tenía más probabilidades de perder? Aunque también tenía posibilidades de ganar, pero… ¿¡quién dejaría a su propio enemigo adentro de su propia casa?!

George miro con desprecio a las ocho hadas, desato a los cuatro rehenes y los tiró a un portal que los llevaría al árbol del polvillo. Luego se dio vuelta a mirar a los ministros

-¿Ustedes saben algo sobre esto?- dijo mostrándoles el trébol. Los ministros se miraron y luego no pudieron evitar una carcajada

-¡Por dios! ¿¡Tanto problema para una minúscula joya?! ¿Y para que te servirá? ¿La venderás en el mercado negro?- dijo tratando de ponerse seria la ministra del invierno

-¡Nos la hubieras pedido! ¡¿Quién rayos secuestra personas para robar ese pedacito de joya?!- decía entre risas el de la primavera

-¡Tiene razón! ¿A quién se las venderás? ¡Ni que fuera mágica y que de eso dependiera la vida de todas las hadas!- exclamo el del otoño. George los miraba con un tic en el ojo, estos patéticos no sabían nada. Los desato

–Son libres pedazos de inútiles- dijo antes de lanzarles polvillo negro y hacerlos desaparecer de su cueva. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… había alguien que si sabía… ¡y le iba a contestar!

George se dirigió hacia los calabozos del palacio. Camino por un pasillo negro húmedo y sucio, se escuchaban voces pidiendo auxilio pero a su paso se callaban… su presencia destilaba miedo y horror. El pasillo era largo y estaba iluminado por antorchas en sus costados, era apenas una tenue luz la que se podía apreciar… las paredes estaban llenas de telarañas donde sus amas caminaban sin ninguna preocupación. El techo estaba lleno de piedras filosas que parecían poder caer en cualquier momento. El aire de superioridad y maldad que dejaba salir de sus fauces solo hacía eco y era lo único que se escuchaba. De repente detuvo sus pasos, miro una reja y la abrió. Miro con desprecio al hada que encapuchada y encadenada se encontraba, su mirada estaba en el suelo y su respiración era calmada y no parecía alterarse por la presencia del pelinegro

**Krish: Ok, este debió haber sido el capítulo final, pero decidí… cortarlo en dos partes, la siguiente es más corta y resuelvo algunas dudas que creo que les quedaron y que también les quedaron a mis hermanas y me parece bueno aclararlas, espero que nos leamos pronto**

**Chau! :)**

**Crys: ¿no se siente un poco raro tener que dejar la nota por tu hermana? ¡A mí sí! Pero no importa Xb como ya saben, un comentario para subir :D**

**Cris: ¡Saludos! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12 ¿no hay más? FINAL**

**Crys: no te preocupes Kari, a todos nos pasa XD miranos a nosotras, haciendo malabares para conseguir internet Xb Mi hermana Krish estará abajo y espero que te agrade el final, también vamos a poner el resumen de la segunda parte o eso creo je je je :D ¡Saludos!**

**Cris: ¡Si! ¡Y muchísimas gracias por seguirnos! Y si te queda alguna duda puedes decirla, así si sacamos segunda parte podemos contestarte :D**

–Quiero saber algo- dijo firmemente George mientras veía como el hada sentada suspiraba

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió con voz neutral mientras levantaba la vista y los veía con sus ojos grises

-¿sigues tratándome como a cualquiera?- dijo enojado, el hada solo bajo la mirado -¿no respondes nada? ¿He, Ángelo?-

.

Milori por fin logro llegar a la ventana. Salió en un pasillo que no tenía ni la más tenue luz, él estaba totalmente empapado y de su pelo salían hileras de agua. Agudizo su vista y pudo ver tres túneles, los tres eran distintos "elige bien, si te equivocas la perderás para siempre" escucho la voz del trébol, el suspiro y miro los tres túneles "era una broma, todos son largos… tardaras en encontrarla, es todo" explica la voz con un tono divertido. Milori resoplo convencido de que esa cosa tenía y vida y una personalidad ¡y vaya personalidad! Cerro los ojos unos momentos y murmuro un "ayúdame" al abrirlos una de los túneles estaba iluminado, sonrió y entro.

En un momento del trayecto él se sintió mal y empezó a marearse, sentía que algo pasaba pero no tenía una mala impresión "Debo hablar contigo" escucho la voz de Dante. El hada invierno suspiro y se dejó caer en el piso, ya inconsciente. La luz era blanca y rosada, esto confundió al peliblanco

–Tranquilo, estoy aquí- sonrió el castaño.

.

George miro furioso a la castaña tirando delante de ella al maltratado ojigris

-¡¿lo sabías?!- grito furioso señalándola

-¿saber qué?- murmuro preocupada al ver al hada que tenía en frente

-¡que al estar en tu situación no podías volverte Cali!- grito con furia mientras la agarraba de cuello y la elevaba ahorcándola

–Pero esto se termina ahora- dijo malvadamente mientras sacaba una yerbas

–no… no lo hagas… si matas al bebe la mataras a ella… y a Cali- tocio el hada que estaba en el suelo mientras se arrastraba más cerca se ellos dos

-¡¿Qué?!- grito furioso mientras la dejaba caer sin ninguna consideración

–es cierto… arriésgate y la perderás a ella también- dijo mientras levantaba su mirada. El pelinegro grito de furia y le dio una patada haciéndolo golpearse contra la pared

-¡sois unos tramposos!- grito mientras veía como Ángelo se secaba un hilito de sangre que corría desde su nariz. Clarión miro con horror la escena, sentía que el abdomen le dolía

–Entonces deberás quedarte aquí… ¿Por cuánto?- dijo mientras la miraba amenazante

–No lo sé- murmuro ella mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas –pues tendré que esperar… pero tiene que haber una solución- dijo mirando otra vez al ojigris y acercándosele. Lo levanto teniéndole del cuello –dime… quiero hacerlo hoy mismo- dijo furioso

–No… hay… forma- dijo de forma forzada, pero George sabía que mentía. Lo golpeo contra la pared… puso un cuchillo en su cuello y miro a la castaña que seguía llorando de impotencia

–Dímelo… o él muere- dijo bastante serio mientras entraba más el cuchillo

-¡yo no lo sé!- exclama con angustia, la verdad que si lo sabía pero no se lo podía decir

–ok- con una sonrisa macabra empezó a hundir el cuchillo logrando un alarido de dolor

-¡espera!- dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su corazón latía fieramente, era lo que era, no pensaba en ella primero si no en los demás

-¡no se lo digas!- exclama el chico mientras saca unas sales de su bolsillo tragándoselas. George tiro el cuerpo ya muerto del chico al suelo

–Maldito valiente- gruño mientras volvía a mirarla. Ella sollozaba mientras la culpa la consumía… ella siempre fue la causa de todo esto, las muertes, el hechizo, que sus hermanos se vallan y que Cali se halla vuelto mala… un hilito de sangre empezó a descender por su nariz recorriendo sus labios hasta llegar al suelo

–Te odio…- murmuro mientras veía como se acercaba –dímelo…- dijo mientras la ahorcaba

–No puedes matarme- dijo bastante seria

–no… pero puedo hacerte daño- dijo dando una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su rostro con una mano. Ella lo miro con miedo y empezó a moverse. De repente una afilada cuchilla de hielo se clava en la mano del pelinegro haciéndola que la suelte. Él miro su mano llena de sangre siendo curada por el colgante que tenía en su mano

–esta pelea es entre nosotros- dijo seriamente el peliblanco mientras Clarión los miraba horrorizada ¡sabía lo tramposo que podía ser George!

–No lo creo- rio de una manera sarcástica –pero te dejare fuera de combate primero- dijo mientras sus labios sonreían de una manera macabra.

George levanto el trébol y el colgante se tornó rojo mientras sus ojos brillaban

–Tú no sabes controlar su potencial- dijo empezando a reír

–No le hagas daño ¿no vez que lo que le hagas a ella se lo haces a Cali?- dijo el peliblanco sin sentir miedo por la amenaza. El pelinegro asintió y miro a la castaña que estaba arrodillada en el suelo mirándolos con sus profundos ojos celestes, pero él solo le sonrió sin sentir pena por el tan notable miedo de la chica. Una luz negra empezó a crecer a un costado de él mientras sonreía

-¿no piensas correr?- dijo mientras la luz se volvían lenguas de fuego. Milori solo lo miro amenazante, George dio una carcajada mientras le tiro la gran bola de fuego que no podía ser apagado ni con hielo. Aun así Milori se quedó quieto, miró fijamente a las llamas, respiro estando en calma… no pasaba nada… el fuego estaba cada vez más cerca "no tengas miedo" esas palabras de Dante recorrían su mente y su corazón se calmó, su expresión era serena y calmada… el fuego al llegar a su destino exploto esparciendo el fuego en otros lados pero apagándose de inmediato…

George miro sorprendido… esto era imposible…

Milori le sonrió, no tenía rastros de que él fuego lo haya tocado… el colgante estaba verde otra vez

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- dijo sorprendido el pelinegro -¡ese fuego era mágico!- dijo enojado. El peliblanco lo veía divertido

–Soy su dueño no su guardia ¿recuerdas?- dijo levantando una ceja. George resoplo molesto gruñendo… dejo el colgante a un lado y empezó a atacarlo con arena negra y gris, él las detenía con su escarcha. Ambos elementos luchaban entre si… el fuego que lanzaba George con el hielo y escarcha que lanzaba Milori…

Ambos estaban al nivel del otro, se atacaban por igual. La energía azul empezó a formarse en el lado del peliblanco y energía negra empezó a aparecer al lado del pelinegro. Ambos, con el mismo movimiento, hicieron que ambas energías choquen… al pasar esto empezó un remolino en el medio, pero ninguno cedió. Los ojos rojos del chico brillaron haciendo más fuerte su energía para que destruya a la azul, pero Milori también aumento la energía ¡rayos! ¡No se podían ver! Alrededor de ambos se había elevado una masa de aire con tierra y hojas, les removía el pelo y la capa con furia y violencia. Ninguno cedió, aumentando la energía y, como consecuencia, el remolino del medio. Un pequeño hilito de sangre corría desde la nariz del señor del invierno y el sudor resbalaba desde su frente, sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho pero debía resistir… miro el cielo, ya casi… debía resistir. George estaba en las mismas condiciones, se sentía debilitado pero no iba a perder ante ese mocoso menor que él ¡no lo podía permitir!

Rayos empezaron a formarse en ese mini remolino, estos hacían grandes estruendos y lograban hacer que la masa de alrededor se moviera más de prisa. El viento los golpeaba, tratando de hacerlos caer, pero no lo haría ¡ya casi! El viento los golpeaba con violencia arrancándoles la capa y nublándoles la vista… pero el remolino seguía creciendo, con rayos, relámpagos y dos energías que no podían consumir a la otra.

Clarión miraba la escena desde afuera, miraba con miedo todo lo sucedido, el remolino y la bendita capa de viento que no la dejaban ver nada. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, quería acercarse ¡hacer algo! El dolor delas muñecas le hiso recordar que estaba encadenada. Sentía frustración y preocupación… una lágrima se resbalo de sus ojos celestes que miraban todo con miedo. El pelo lo tenía suelto, el viento que le llegaba lo movía con fuerza y había hecho rodar la corona lejos del lugar ¡tenía que hacer algo! Otra lagrima de impotencia recorrió su hermoso rostro –Milori…- murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada y las lágrimas empezaban a correr.

Milori se sentía ya a morir, las piernas le dolían y los brazos le ardían, sentía punzadas en el tórax y en el corazón, se le dificultaba respirar, y mantener la energía se le hacía difícil… sus ojos se querían cerrar ¡pero no podía ahora! ¡Ya casi! Apretó los dientes mientras trataba de no caer al suelo… cuando la vio, allí arriba de la cueva, serena y hermosa… la luna azul. Sonrió, solo un poco, ya todo terminaba. Saco fuerzas desde donde pudo y siguió luchando, de repente la luz de la luna empezó a iluminar el remolino haciendo los rayos más fuertes "¡ahora Milori! ¡Es tiempo!" escucho una voz, sonrió mientras sentía la sangre recorrer su rostro. En un esfuerzo sobrehumano lanzo todo el remolino hacia el lugar donde estaba el colgante. Ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo…

El remolino se hiso más fuerte al entrar en contacto con el colgante, cuando la luz de la luna se volvió un gigante rayo azul que dio directo a la joya todo se hiso más violento. Una luz violeta empezó a inundar el remolino y levantando viento haciendo que nadie pueda distinguir nada. Cuando por fin todo se despejo se veía a George que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, Milori giro la vista hacia donde estaba el colgante… estaba partido en dos.

Se levantó con gran esfuerzo y camino hacia donde estaba Clarión que miraba el colgante atónita

–Confía en mi- murmuro él mientras tomaba su mano. Ella asintió… empezó a sentir punzadas en el abdomen, sentía ganas de vomitar y un dolor agudísimo no la dejaba hablar. Cerro los ojos con dolor mientras sentía la mano de su pareja teniendo la suya –tranquila… ya pasa- murmuro casi en un ronroneo teniéndola contra él. La había desencadenado, pero las muñecas le dolían como que si se las hubiera roto. Sentía que algo le quemaba la garganta, cerró los ojos angustiada mientras la cabeza empezaba a arderle a horrores

–Milori…- murmuro mientras lágrimas de dolor mojaban su rostro

–Ya va acabar…- murmuro mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura. Una pequeña luz le hiso una herida en el brazo derecho, sentía que estaba quemándose con fuego ¡por dios! Un dolor en la garganta le impedía gritar, solo podía dar algunos gemidos de dolor… un extraño liquido negro empezó a emanar de su herida, sentía que donde la tocaba la quemaba y consumía. Milori le susurraba cosas tiernas y la tenía con seguridad contra él, acariciaba su abdomen y le decía que ya iba a pasar. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y la respiración le empezó a doler… el líquido negro salía en un hilito y parecía no acabarse. Sentía que llamas la asfixiaban y apretaban su corazón… el dolor era agudo y era insoportable, las lágrimas salían solas y no se movía tanto porque Milori la sostenía… cuando el líquido dejo de caer la herida se curó sola. Sintió que algo se le arrancaba haciéndola pegar un alarido de dolor… era una luz negra, esta se volvió la silueta de Cali

–Adiós- murmuro la chica antes de desaparecer igual que el cuerpo ya inerte de George. Clarión abrió los ojos sin sentir más dolor… pero se sentía débil

–Todo acabo- murmuro él mientras le acariciaba su rostro y la besaba con pasión

–No hagan eso, que sigo siendo celoso- dijo una voz atrás de ellos, era Dante, ambos sonrieron –lo hiciste bien compadre- sonrió mientras le daba la mano al peliblanco y a su hermana que aún estaban arrodillados en el suelo. Atrás de él apareció Denis y el ojigris

–Te voy a extrañar- sonrió Ángelo abrazando a Milori

–Supongo- sonrió

-¡no se olviden de mí!- exclama Denis mientras abrazaba a su cuñado y a su hermanita –adiós… nuestra misión a terminado, podemos descansar en paz- sonríen los tres antes de despedirse y desaparecer. Milori la miro

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- dice acariciando su abdomen. Ella se sonroja y baja la mirada

–Lo supe ayer- suspiro abrazándolo

– Será precioso o preciosa- dijo con cariño mientras acariciaba el pelo de su mujer y la besaba…

Todo había terminado, por lo menos el problema del colgante… Clarión sentía una sensación de paz inundarla mientras se aferraba más a él. El sol empezó a salir

–Fue una noche bastante agitada- sonrió el peliblanco –y tenías razón, la luna azul quiere decir renacimiento como el mismo otoño- murmuro antes de volverla a besar.

Los daños ocasionados fueron arreglados, los herederos siguieron creciendo y aprendiendo ¿y él bebe? ¿Qué aventuras esperan a esta encantadora pareja? Demasiadas en su vida…

Ojala nos veamos en otra historia…

FIN…

**Aquí las dudas que creo que pudieron haber quedado sueltas( o por lo menos las que le quedaron a mis hermanas), Ellas me acompañan y mi amiga: **

**Lilith: (aquí me cole ja ja ja) ¿Clarión porque no podía transformarse en Cali?**

**Krish:** no sé si lo especifico, pero directa o indirectamente mi idea era dar entender que ella, bueno estaba embarazada :/ aunque aún no se si de un niño o una niña ja ja

***La única manera de sacar a Cali de Clarión era rompiendo el colgante**

**Cris: **¿rompiéndolo? ¿Pero no dijiste que si lo rompían se morían ambas?

**Krish**: Sí, pero en caso de romperlo con ambas energías opuestas y los rayos de la luna no pasaba esto ¡claro que si o si tenía que pasar por el dolor!

**Crys: creo que el público quiere saber… y yo también… ¿y porque rayos no lo hicieron sus hermanos?**

**Krish: **Bueno, la única forma de crear ambas energías era que los dueños del colgante lo hagan y recuerden que no eligió a nadie hasta que llego Milori ¡y si! ¡Eso le conto Dante en la parte donde se corta! No quería arruinar la sorpresa ¿dudas? Supongo que no…

**Cris: ¡espera! ¡Espera! ¿Quién fue el espíritu que salvo a Snowhot?**

**Krish: **¡De eso ya me olvidaba! Si, bueno, el "espíritu" que salvo al Snowhot de ser atrapado fue Ángelo, es que en un principio mi idea era que él ya esté muerto, pero después me dije ¿y quién va saber que por él bebe no puede transformarse en Cali? Y lo más importante ¿Quién se lo diría a George? Clarión no se lo iba a decir, Denis y Dante menos ¡tenía que ser alguien vivo que pueda torturar para que hable! ¿Y quién mejor que el que supo todo cuando empezó? ¡Nadie! Solo me quedaba Ángelo y si ya estaba muerto no me servía, así que cambie ese pequeño detalle, pero de todas formas lo mate ¡ojala no los haya confundido!

**Crys: ¡otra duda! ¿Qué fue el líquido negro que salió de Clarión?**

**Krish: **el líquido negro era la pócima que George le da al principio ¿se acuerdan? Cuando huso su cuerpo para alojar la alma de Cali, al romper el colgante este separaba la poción de la demás sangre de la reina y la sacaba ¡era un proceso muy doloroso!

Aquí termina ¿Quién quiere una continuación? ¡Si me dicen que si puedo poner mis neuronas a trabajar e inventar otra cosa! Pero si no queda aquí ¿y qué me dicen? ¿Quieren saber que paso después? ¿Quieren saber cómo dejan el cargo los ministros? ¿Quieren más de mis historias? ¡Respondan o no nos volveremos a ver! Tengo un capítulo de la continuación… pero estoy dudosa :)

**Crys/Cris: **¡nosotras si queremos!

**Lilith: **¡Y yo!

**Krish: **su voto no cuenta… ¡nos vemos o este es el adiós definitivo!

**Crys/Cris**: (agitando las manos) ¡adiós! (¿pueden dejar un cometario?)

**La nueva historia que subiría si comentan se llamaría "Los problemas no terminan"**

**Este sería el resumen: **_**Luego de un plazo de un mes de tranquilidad los problemas vuelven ¡continuación de: "el trébol". Primero celos activados contra cierta persona, luego otros reyes que no están de acuerdo con la pareja de Clarión ¿otra tierras de las hadas? ¿Reyes con distintas opiniones?¿Acaso la tierra de las hadas no es el único lugar en el mundo donde viven estas?**_

¿Les interesa? O.o

**UN SALUDO MUY ESPECIAL A KARI :D**


End file.
